


All That Glitters

by honeycombkiss



Series: Disneyland Inspired Stories [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirate Louis, Prince Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycombkiss/pseuds/honeycombkiss
Summary: Captain Louis has dreamed of riches untold for years. Zayn is the best damn co-captain in all of the seven seas. Niall is the brains of the entire operation. Liam is just trying his best. And Prince Harry stopped hoping for happiness long ago. Between a kidnap for ransom, a sword fight or two, equality for mermaids, and a life-or-death deal, can anyone find the treasure they are looking for? Maybe the real treasures were the friends they made along the way.





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the historically inaccurate pirates au nobody asked for. Accept myself. It’s more of a conglomerate of magic, Disney, mermaids, adventure, Goonies, sometimes factual pirate things pirates au. I have loved every second of writing this story. It has been fun to explore this world. I hope you like it as much as I do.  
> Also, there are so many shameless One Direction references in here. Actually, there are exactly four. Can you spot them all?  
> Pirate Dictionary  
> bosun – another word for the third mate; a Bosun would be a standing or ‘warrant’ officer ranking above midshipmen and master’s mates. He would by nature have to be a very experienced seaman, having served at least one year as a petty officer and gained the written satisfaction of his Captain before getting his ‘warrant’ from the Admiralty itself - and he would have to be able to read and write.  
> stern – the aftermost part of a ship. A captain’s office and headquarters.  
> forecastle – the part of the upper deck at fore end of the ship; the forward part of the ship above the living quarters.  
> snuff - ground and powdered tobacco flavored with herbs or dried fruit and sniffed straight up the nose; using tobacco leaves rolled into Spanish cigarillos  
> spar - A wooden or metal pole used for rigging such as mast, yard, gaff, boom, etc.

All That Glitters

Captain Louis held his breath as the tiny row boat rocked back and forth against the listless sea. The waves continued to move the boat closer and closer to land. Louis couldn’t help but close his eyes and listen to the waves; feel the sea follow his command. Zayn would disagree, but Louis knew the ocean was just another expansion of his seven sea dominion. Zayn would also disagree on such a bold statement, but Louis always chose to ignore. Zayn may be co-captain of the Golden Dagger, but he wasn’t nearly as proud as Louis. Louis knew even this statement would earn him a glare from his best mate, and right hand man.

“How much farther?” Someone whispered in the darkness, and Louis almost had him pushed over board for talking against his command.

“Hush it,” Niall slurred. “Captain’s orders, ‘member?” Zayn snickered in reply, though Louis only tightened his grip around the small dagger tucked into his side. His wasn’t made of gold, which made the ship name quite misleading he believed.

“Paddle touched shore against Galeith,” another crew member advised Louis.

“Alright,” Louis mumbled. “Everybody on guard.”

“Aye, aye,” Niall mumbled in reply, and Louis couldn’t tell if it was teasing or not.

The tiny row boat consisted of only the very tactile, utter ruthless, boldest and quick-thinking members of Louis and Zayn’s crew. Their mission was one of the most important of their entire lives. Should everything go as planned, the crew of the Golden Dagger would truthfully be the richest, most-dangerous conquerors of the seven seas. Louis might even fight with a golden dagger.

Louis clutched the map tightly against his chest, though he knew it by heart. They’d gone over every secret passageway, underground sewage route, and back door of the entire kingdom. They knew precisely where Prince Harry’s bedroom balcony door lay. Rumor-had-it Prince Harry slept with the window cracked on spring nights. Ransom for Prince Harry, Louis believed, would be enough gold to last two lifetimes.

Niall, the best first mate across the seven seas per Louis’ opinion, spoke nothing but vulgar about the King and his only son. Only one heir to the throne.

One by one, the crew of The Golden Dagger stepped into the shallow water. The waves slowly rolled against the rocky-sand. Louis led the crew away from their row boat, and into the shadows. George would stay with the boat, ready to row away as quickly as possible.

The kingdom was nearly silent. Louis held his breath, taking gentle, deliberate steps. Moonlight shone across the cobble-stoned roads. Niall jutted to the side, gesturing for Louis and Zayn to follow.

“This way,” Niall murmured, gesturing towards the sewage hole. Louis followed eagerly, slipping underneath the kingdom, and into the darkness.

“Fuck,” Zayn grumbled, pulling his scarf up to cover his face against the smell. Louis just continued to hold his breath.

The crew followed Niall’s lead, as he weaved them up towards the castle upon the hill. If Louis was an expert, Niall was psychotic. Niall loved to tell stories of his childhood in Galeith; scavenging for bread, hiding in sewers to avoid the authorities, learning to fistfight on the streets. Niall had grown up in this shitty kingdom, and he was proud of it. Louis couldn’t understand. In all of Niall’s stories, the King was a ruthless tyrant. He led the kingdom through fear and shitty laws that only benefitted the richest elite. According to Niall, though, growing up on these streets bred a fighter. He was the best first mate across the seven seas because of it.

The crew continued to run in the darkness, water sloshing at their feet. Zayn grumbled every couple of seconds, though everyone ignored him. As co-captain, Louis couldn’t reprimand him.

Louis’ breathing sounded loud in his own ears. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, though, so he picked up his pace. Several minutes passed, before the crew stood underneath the moonlight once more.

“We’ll go up through there,” Niall pointed. Louis knew he was right. It was the easy option from the map.

Wordlessly, Josh and Jon get down on their hands and knees. Sandy climbed on top, creating a human pyramid. Louis took Niall’s hand, who led him onto Josh’s back. It wasn’t a very graceful climb. Niall aided Louis’ clumsy steps up Sandy’s back. Louis’ head peeked up into the night. Everything was still and quiet. There wasn’t a person around. With both arms on the cobbled street, Louis hoisted himself onto the street. Quickly, he ran and ducked behind a shop façade. Within moments Zayn climbed out, and then Niall. As they had decided aboard the Golden Dagger, they would be the only three making the rest of the journey.

Louis led the way. As the three pirates slunk through the darkness, Louis thanked his lucky stars for the phases of the moon. Currently, a tiny sliver of a crescent shone in the night sky. Louis couldn’t hear Zayn nor Niall’s footsteps; another thing to be grateful for. He doesn’t breathe, just tip toes further and further, until they hit the castle wall. Louis yanks off his boots, and let them fall into a heap, before he began to climb the rock wall.

The wall was uneven, rocks jutting out every which way. Niall had explained the whole thing to Louis nearly a hundred times; assuring him that it was easy to climb. Niall may be too positive. Although there were foot rests and great rocks to hang onto, the wall was uneven and Louis lost his grip every other step. The tower was dauntingly tall; standing up above the rest of the castle. The watch towers were out of sight from their climbing. The side they climbed faced farthest away, and their movements were quick.

As the three pirates continued to climb, Louis felt as if the tower went on forever. Louis hoisted himself up, searching for another uneven rock to grab onto in the darkness. His eyes begun to adjust to the lowlight. Though it was still only a foot above Louis’ head that was visible. Zayn was at his feet, and he could sense him following his movements. Just as Louis’ feet moved onto the next rock, Zayn’s hand grabbed on. Louis couldn’t see Niall, but somehow he knew he was following closely behind. He climbed higher and higher, sweating in his heavy coat and captain’s hat. He scrapped the bottom of his foot, and warm blood stuck against the rocks. Despite it all, Louis had never felt this alive.

His heart plummeted to his stomach, though, when they were nearing the window. Light was illuminating the darkness; a candle was lit in Prince Harry’s bedroom.

“Fuck, shit, fuck,” Louis murmured, freezing in place. The plan hadn’t allowed for this kind of derail. Niall had spoken of a kingdom wide curfew. Everyone—including the royalty—were banned to lights out after 2100 hours. Had things changed? Had Niall been confused? Niall was never wrong. His detailed stories, and anecdotes, and facts were always fool proof.

Louis backed down several feet, sliding to the side, body bumping against Zayn’s.

“What do we do?” Louis whispered against the shell of Zayn’s ear. “What the fuck do we do?”

X

Anger sat heavily in Harry’s chest, pushing every other emotion away. His mind whirled at the conversation from his father’s dinner table. The King rarely invited Harry to meals. Harry could count on his one hand how many meals he’d eaten in his father’s presence. Diplomats, mistresses, and war generals sat in at meals. Foreign dignitaries, advisors, and the Queen sat in at meals.

Harry was meant to meet with his father once a week, in the throne room, at a designated time. Harry had missed their meeting that morning. The King’s advisor was sent with an invitation to dinner. The King had to cancel his previous plans. The King was irate.

With Princess Gemma married off to some faraway Prince, and Harry’s mother banished from the kingdom, Harry was alone. Alone to deal with his father, and the responsibilities of a prince. The lessons alone were enough to drive him insane—how to better police the commoners, how to dump more waste into the oceans, how to capture a mermaid for her magic scales and hair. Lessons about etiquette and language and rubbing elbows with the right members of high society filled Harry’s endless days. It was never-ending, Harry felt. A never-ending hell of stagnate misery.

Harry stood overlooking Galeith, as the kingdom darkened from his flung open bedroom window. It was overwhelming, and frustrating, and farthest from what he wanted. He dreamed of sailing away and finding somewhere to call his own. This kingdom hated him, and he was failing his people.

There was no way he could sleep now, his mind whirling from the awful dinner date. He lit the candles that were scattered across his desk, opened his favorite oceanography book, and began reading from where he’d left off that morning. It hadn’t helped that this was how his father’s advisor had found him earlier, or that his father forbad Harry’s love of the ocean and its inhabitants. One day, Harry always thought, when he inherited the throne of Galeith, there would be equality for all living sea creatures. If he had to stay here, he would do his best to fix the wrongs of his forefathers.

As King he would travel more and learn about the endless world he’d yet to see. There were dozens of surrounding kingdoms, and Harry wanted to speak with them all. Learn about their policies, their successes and failures. It seemed only right to learn new ways. Anything would be better than the current way of things.

Harry jolted awake, flying up in his chair, strong arms wrapped firmly around his body. There was something at his mouth, something being tied over his eyes, and a set of arms pulling him up and over someone’s shoulders. Harry struggled best he could, his body still sleep tired. He couldn’t make sense of what was happening, or who was manhandling him. He felt the air temperature change, no doubt being taken from his tower. Panic settled into his chest, and he kicked and kicked.

“This would be easier if he were unconscious,” Harry could hear a deep, muffled voice, followed by a higher, angrier voice,

“Then knock him out,”

Which was the last thing Harry remembered for several hours.

A stiff kind of pain brought Harry quickly to consciousness. His head was throbbing, his limbs felt heavy, and his face felt bruised. Panic set into every corner of his body. He could only just remember what had happened prior to the pain.

“Hello?” His voice was groggy as he called out, his vision nearly completely black.

“Welcome aboard,” a chipper voice came from the darkness.

“Aboard?” Harry felt confusion and fear replace the panic when the nearby voice spoke, as opposed to any immediate danger.

“Yes, welcome aboard the Golden Dagger!”

“Huh?”

“The ship that conquered the seven seas,” the voice explained. “Led by Captains Louis and Captain Zayn.”

Harry was lost for words.

“You, Prince Harry, are our prisoner.”

And just like that, the panic came back. Harry scrambled into a sitting position, finding himself on an elevated bed. His feet hit the ground as he sat, instantly becoming soaking wet. His throat closed up, and his mind raced.

“You cannot hold me here!” Harry exclaimed.

“Fortunately we can.” The voice chuckled. “But I’ll keep you company for now.”

“What kind of prison is this?”

“A pirate ship prison, I already told ya!” The voice laughed again.

“I demand you set me free at once.”

“Until we receive Captain orders, you’re stuck. I’m Niall, first mate of the Golden Dagger. You mind if I ask you a couple questions?”

“What?!” Harry had never been down to the Kingdom’s dungeons, but he was almost certain they weren’t run like this.

“I grew up in Galeith,” the first mate, Niall, said cheerfully. “I always wanted to meet you. Everybody did.”

Harry was too confused to even think of an answer to that.

“I guess I just always wondered if the rumors were true,” Niall sounded nonchalant, a lightness to his voice.

“What rumors?”

“That the King was terrible, hated his only son, who was absolutely spoiled rotten.” Niall listed it all off casually, as if he wasn’t describing Harry’s horrible life.

“People say that?”

“Well, before I left, yeah. The Queen had just disappeared, too. There were loads of rumors surrounding that.”

“She was banished,” Harry said quietly, a fresh wave of sadness washing over him. There had been no goodbyes. One morning she was gone, and Harry had grieved her ever since.

“Whoa, really?” Niall sounded genuinely interested at that.

“The King got angry at me, she defended me, and he banished her.” Harry tried not to let his own emotions leak out, but he knew he failed.

“I’m sorry, mate,” Niall told him, the same genuineness filling his voice. “I never knew my mother.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry found himself saying, the strangeness of the conversation ebbing away. “I actually have no idea what life for our commoners was like,” Harry admitted.

“Kinda shitty,” Harry didn’t understand the bitter voice behind Niall’s laughter.

“I assure you, it wasn’t much better up in the castle.”

“I disagree,” Niall countered. “You probably always had a meal.” Harry could feel himself flush with embarrassment.

“I guess you’re right,” Harry murmured. He sloshed his feet back into the layer of water on the floor, suddenly remembering his current situation. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to see the captain.”

“It won’t be long now,” Niall said. “You’ve got to eat before that, Captain’s orders.”

X

Their prisoner had been a heavy weight as they’d dragged him across the kingdom and back to the boat. They’d immediately chained him in his cell on the lower decks, and were waiting for his awakening. They would need to feed him if they wanted to keep him alive. Which they did. The ransom would be impossible if not.

Morning had just dawned across the ocean, lighting the water shades of orange and deeper blue. Louis stood at the helm of the ship, making orders and watching the sunrise. He did it every morning. He tried to get Zayn to join him, and yet most mornings he was alone. There was something powerful that swept through his veins at the first sight of the sun. Something that made him feel invincible.

They’d finished their grand escape three hours earlier, and had already nearly travelled to their waiting destination. A small island was within eyesight, and the mainland was a couple of hours away by ship. Their ship was to be hidden in a secret cove Louis had discovered years ago. The ransom note they’d left in Prince Harry’s room had the small island’s coordinates as a meeting place. All they had left to do was wait.

Louis wasn’t very good at waiting. Or being patient.

Zayn had fallen asleep up in a hammock; one that Niall had built him for sunny afternoons too good to be wasted. Something about the sunshine and heat always made Zayn sleepy. Although, Zayn wasn’t particularly picky about timing. Sun hazy morning were just as well. Or star covered nights. Zayn’s captain quarters were lavishly impressive. And yet, there wasn’t anything that compared to the open sea air.

Niall had a guitar in his grasps, and his feet dangling over the side of the deck. Everyone knew better than to bother Niall when he was like that. Entranced. Probably drunk.

The rest of the crew flited around the ship, completing tasks. Louis insisted the deck be swabbed every other day, which kept the cleaning crew quite busy. There were the chef’s fishermen who sat atop the ships railing every morning, collecting for the daily meals. Their skilled navigator poured over notes and maps in the daylight to prepare for the starry night sky. The Golden Dagger’s crew was efficient.

“Captain,” Louis turned around, coming face-to-face with Golden Dagger’s second mate.

“Yes, Josh?”

“The prisoner has awoken.”

“Alright. Send the cook down with a meal. Afterward, you and Niall must go and assess the situation. Update me immediately.”

“Aye, aye,” Josh walked away quickly, leaving Louis and his thoughts once more.

Giddiness settled in his chest. This adventure was only beginning.

Just below the helm of the ship was the cabin that held his and Zayn’s quarters. Louis took two steps at a time, jumped off the second-to-last stair, and threw open the stained glass door. The little tiles glimmered in the sunshine. Through the doorway was a tiny hallway, at the end stood Andy, guarding the treasures inside their quarters. Louis’ door stood on the left hand side, and Zayn’s on the right. Louis nodded at Andy, before slipping through his doorway. His dresser doors were already open, clothing spilling all across the room. His black coat hung on the rack he’d stolen long ago. Gold lace trimmed the entire thing, with brass buttons from top to bottom. His matching hat had a white feather in the top. His boots had matching buttons. Meeting royalty was an experience Louis dreamed of. It was time to showcase his own power and authority.

Within an hours’ time, Louis was standing back atop the deck of the ship. Zayn still had not come down from his hammock. Louis would face the prisoner alone. Louis could hear the prince’s loud voice as he ascended the staircase. He was yelling at Niall, hostility laced in his every word.

“I demand to see the Captain!” He was screaming. “You cannot keep me here against my will! I am the crowned prince, and I demand-”

“Oh shut up,” Niall cut him off, slight annoyance and mirth dancing in his voice. Louis watched him kick the prince in the shin; hard enough to shut him up, soft enough to leave him without any pain. “I said I’ll take you to the Captain.”

The pair crossed the deck. The prince was now silent, his shoulders held high and firm. Louis wanted to laugh. It was a hilarious sight. The prince was much taller than Niall, although he was still in his sleeping gown. It was now tattered and dirty. His long, curly hair was jostled and knotted. And yet, he held himself with the highest authority. For his part, Niall looked disgruntled and just a bit giddy. Niall liked a bit of dramatics, the daily routines of a pirates life.

Within moments, Niall and the prince were stood in front of Louis. Louis was in full uniform; his navy blue Captain’s coat and impressive hat. His hand was on his hip, and his expression somewhere between amused and angry.

“You wanted to see me,” Louis cocked his hip to the side, and smirked.

“You cannot keep me here.” The prince attempted to stand taller, though with his hands tied behind his back it seemed difficult.

“Oh, can’t I?” Louis mocked.

“As the crowned prince I demand you return me safely to my kingdom.”

“I have conquered the seven seas,” Louis boasted. “And as we stand here over my domain, you have no power.”

“What do you want with me?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Louis admitted, smirking once more. “You just sit tight, things will be over soon enough.”

“You have to answer my question! What do you want with me?”

“I did,” Louis gestured for Niall to take the prince away.

“I am not waiting down in that dungeon another second!”

“I’m afraid so,” Louis turned away, walking back towards the stern.

“They’ll come for me!”

“Oh, I cannot wait,”

“They’re not coming,” Niall stood before Louis, his body language open and regretful. Louis didn’t know how to respond. Except maybe scream and punch someone.

“What do you mean?” Zayn stood beside Louis, his hat slightly askew atop his head. Louis didn’t dare turn to look at his features.

“The scouts we sent out have arrived back,” Niall explained. “There’s no sign of anyone. We’ve waited nearly three days, Captain, and nobody’s coming.”

“Fuck,” Zayn turned away, glancing out into the horizon.

Louis still couldn’t move. The shock was just settling in his bones. Their loss was heavy.

“What now, Louis?” Zayn whirled around to fix a glare on Louis. “Now that your plan didn’t work?”

“There are a million more kingdoms,” Niall piped in. “Maybe a princess is a better idea.”

“No!” Zayn exclaimed, turning his glare on Niall. “We had inside information on this kingdom! This prince! And now what, we throw him overboard?”

“Why not?” Niall countered.

Louis couldn’t move. Zayn was absolutely right. They had risked so much. They had only made it through the darkness of the kingdom’s streets because of Niall’s expertise. Everything had lead up to that moment. And now. Louis had no idea.

“Maybe,” Niall added. “The prince has inside intel on some other kingdom. Royalty visit each other and all that.”

“So that’s it?!” Zayn’s voice was icy. “We just move on? Lou, I’m talking to you. Now what?”

“I don’t know,” Louis finally spoke up. “I have no idea.”

“Well,” Zayn stopped short, giving an unimpressed shoulder shrug.

“I think,” Louis began, glancing between Zayn and Niall. “we talk to the prince, see if he has any valuable information. Then we decide our next move.”

“Alright,” Zayn huffed, anger still rolling off him in waves. “I’ll be in my quarters.”

The lowest level of the ship was dark, musky, and cold. There was a two inch puddle of water across the floor. The prince’s cell was in the corner, with a tiny lantern hung near the bed. Louis carried a lantern, holding it above his head.

“Hello,” he called out into the silence. The prince was their only current prisoner, making the place even lonelier.

Louis could just barely see the prince sitting on the bed, back against the side of the ship. He jumped slightly at Louis’ voice, curling his legs against his body.

“What a pleasure,” the prince’s voice was sarcastic. “A visit from the Captain.”

“There has been a change in plans,” Louis ignored the prince. “Your life is now in your own hands.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“If you prove yourself valuable, you can live.” Louis explained simply. “If you have no use, you’ll walk the plank.”

“If I’m valuable?!”

“You heard me correctly.” Louis confirmed. “We can start easy. Where is the closest kingdom? How do their riches compare to yours?”

“Why?!”

“Prince Harry, may I remind you of your situation?”

Harry gasped. “I will not talk!”

“Well then, you’ve given me no choice.”

Louis turned to leave. “Wait!”

Louis couldn’t help a smirk. “Yes, Prince Harry?”

“I do not know the riches of any surrounding kingdoms.”

“I appreciate your honesty, dear Prince. But I am looking for something of value.”

“My father didn’t tell me these things! I was merely a prince, a king in training!” The prince’s voice was desperate. “I only know policies!”

“That is not what I was hoping for. I will discuss this situation with my co-captain.”

“Please, just let me go! I won’t tell anyone anything!” The prince’s voice hiccoughed at the end with a sob, and Louis couldn’t deny the pang he felt in his chest. He suddenly felt genuinely mournful for the young, scared, forgotten prince. Which was new. Rich, lavish, selfish princes were so not Louis’ type.

“I will consider this,” Louis promised. “Someone will come for you tonight.”

Without another word, Louis turned away and headed back up.

He navigated the dimly lit passageways quickly, heading towards Captain’s quarters. A million thoughts raced through his mind, unable to settle on a single decision of outcome. The prince could walk the plank. The prince could be set free. The prince could rot to death in his current cell. The prince could become a new crew member forced to pay for his freedom?

Louis rapped on Zayn’s door once, then twice, before pushing inside.

“So?” Zayn sat in his favorite chair—that he claimed had once been a throne—a cigarillos in his grasps. Louis could smell his snuff from the doorway.

“He doesn’t know a fuckin’ thing.”

“Nothing?”

“No!”

“Well?”

“I don’t know.” Louis huffed. “He’s down there sobbing, begging for his life.”

“And?” Zayn gave Louis a quizzical look.

“Maybe he deserves a chance.”

Zayn didn’t say a word just fixed Louis with a look. And then huffed, “We’re giving out free passes now?”

“No. I am only suggesting we give him a chance.”

“To do what?”

“Serve the ship as a crew member. Use his royal and political sway to award us more power.”

“I’m not so sure about that, Lou,” Zayn sighed, leaning farther back into his chair. “He’s not our biggest supporter at the moment. There’s no telling how he might get his revenge.”

“I don’t think he’ll do anything.”

“You know I trust you.” Zayn gave a small smile. “I’d follow you to Davy Jones’ locker, Lou,”

Louis shifted his weight. “I’d never ask you to.”

“Either way,” Zayn shrugged. “I love this ship just as much as you do. I’d hate to see her sink.”

“For starters, we’ll have him under constant watch,” Louis put up a finger, counting the rules off his fingers. “He’ll sleep in the barracks with everyone else. He doesn’t leave the ship until he proves his loyalty.”

“Alright,” Zayn nodded. “The second I see something fishy, though, he’s walking the plank.”

“I agree.”

“We’ll tie him to the spar and give him a choice; accept our rules or walk the plank.”

Within the hour, Zayn and Louis stood beside each other, matching hats and all. The sun was beginning to set against the sea. The sparkling water caught Louis eye, and from the ship he could just barely see the glint of a mermaids tail; one of his favorite sights. Speaking with the mermaids was one of Louis’ favorite past times. They had the best stories to tell. They were great listeners, ready with a solution to any problem. It was magnificent. Louis wanted to wave down at her, but had to remain stoic for their confrontation with the prince.

Zayn stood firmly beside him, his body tall yet calm. Zayn was the best at putting up a front. No matter what emotion he held, not a trace of it was visible on his face. Louis prayed he looked the same. Whether it was valid or not, this meeting felt important. Louis wanted Harry to stay. Although it was irrational, Louis felt that the young prince had a place on the Golden Dagger.

Finally, Louis could see the prince coming into the clear air, Niall and Josh on either side of him. The crew stood around silently, eyes trained on Louis and Zayn.

“Prince Harry,” Louis greeted, bowing gracelessly.

“Captain,” the prince growled. He looked even worse than he had days prior. The wet, isolated cell having taking its toll on the prince. Large, purple bags had appeared underneath his eyes. His face looked gaunt. Louis felt insanely guilty.

“We have a proposition for you,” Louis began, widely gesturing between himself and Zayn. “The choice is up to you. Stay aboard and join the crew, or walk the plank.”

The crew began jeering and clapping, raucous laughter filling the deck. Someone started a loud chant of ‘walk the plank’. It was impossible to hear a thing. Zayn nor Louis made a sound. Neither did the prince. It was a several second show down.

“We don’t have all day,” Zayn spoke up. “This generous offer will soon expire.”

“I’ll stay,” the prince called back almost immediately. His composure had fallen, his shoulders shaking with what looked like sobs, and Louis knew they had pushed him too far. For all of the prince’s earlier gusto, it seemed to all be an act.

“Alright. Niall and Josh will give you a tour.”

X

Harry couldn’t stop shivering. He hadn’t seen the sunlight in days, hadn’t felt its warming touch against his skin. He never knew he could miss it so much. His dungeon cell had been freezing, keeping him up all night. And now that he was allowed on the deck, the sun had set. The moonlight ocean breeze whipped through his thin shirt, raising goosebumps.

Niall hadn’t stopped talking since their tour had begun. Harry knew the basic purposes of each sail, but had never worked one. There had been no reason back at the kingdom. There were servants and military personnel for those tasks. Luckily, Harry didn’t hate boats. Or the open sea. Which was fortunate, as it seemed he might be stuck aboard this ship forever.

Josh kept elbowing Harry, asking him if he understood. All Harry could do was nod. Did he have a choice but to understand?

They stood besides the railing, as Niall explained the various reasons each sail hung above the deck.

“Can you please stop?” Harry hadn’t meant for the words to slip out, quickly clapping a hand over his mouth.

“Excuse me?” Josh looked ready to punch Harry.

“You’re going too fast,” Harry murmured. “I haven’t slept in days. I can’t think anymore.”

“Alright, alright,” Niall bumped shoulders with Harry in what seemed like a friendly matter. “Want me to show you the sleeping quarters?”

“Yes, please,”

Harry followed closely behind Niall. The rest of the crew did not seem as excited about Harry’s presence as Niall was. The first mate hadn’t stopped talking since the tour had begun. He had not been ruthless since Harry’s arrival on the ship, and Harry was very grateful. Although, he knew the rest of the pirate crew would be less than thrilled to have a prince aboard.

“It’s just right through here, one of the happiest places on board.” Niall continued to chat. “Don’t you think, Josh?”

“If you like crude jokes and scandalous stories.”

“I love both,” Niall nodded his head. “Since it’s your first real night aboard the Golden Dagger, you’ll have to share a good story,” Niall turned to Harry this time.

“What kind of story?”

“Ever fucked a-” Josh began, but Harry quickly cut him off.

“I will not be sharing anything of the sort!”

“You’re gonna stick out,” Josh shrugged. “If that bothers you.”

“Where are you headed?” A new voice joined the conversation, and Harry froze. He ducked his head miserably, attempting to fade away from the sight of Captain Louis.

“We’re finishing up for the day,” Niall explained. “Harry here needs a nap or somethin’.”

“Is that so?” Captain Louis’ voice was mocking, and Harry’s spine tingled. “Life aboard our lovely ship too hard for you?”

“I know several languages!” Harry mustered up as much courage as he could possibly manage, standing to his full height. Like this he was several inches taller than the Captain. “Spanish, French, Basic merfolk,” he knew he must’ve sounded desperate. He felt desperate.

“And?” The Captain had a stern yet shocked look plastered across his face, and Harry just wanted to leave the damn ship.

“Earlier, you asked me what valuable information I had,” Harry explained, the same plea laced in his voice. “I can draft and sign treaties. I can read.”

“Hmm,” Harry couldn’t recognize the look that flitted through Louis’ eyes.

“And I know basic combat.”

The Captain giggled. “Good thing we caught you by surprise then, huh?”

Harry blushed. “I was ambushed!”

“I understand.” The Captain seemed to agree. “Well, thank you for your cooperation. Have a good night.”

Harry watched the Captain make his way across the deck to the other side of the ship.

“Is he always so dramatic?” Harry found himself whispering to Niall, who immediately burst into laughter.

“Oh fuck,” Niall continued to laugh. “Absolutely yes. But don’t ever let him hear you say that!”

Once they’d shown Harry around the barracks, Josh left to oversee the swabbing of the deck. Niall stayed behind, leaning against a pole, eyes never leaving Harry’s. It wasn’t bothersome.

“What do they want with me?” Harry wasn’t quite sure why he had decided to trust Niall, except that it was nice to not feel so lonely.

“Nothing,” Niall answered easily.

“Then why can’t they take me back?”

“That would be completely stupid.” Niall laughed. “Risking everything to go back to shore? That would be asking for capture.”

“I guess so,” Harry sighed.

“They were going to give you back,” Niall then said, his voice casual. “When someone showed up with ransom.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, we left a ransom note, but nobody came.”

Somehow, Niall’s carefree voice delivering this information shocked Harry. Something broke inside Harry’s chest, the words taking root. The palace hadn’t felt like home in years. His time was not his. Instead it was given to a kingdom he didn’t care to run. He was lonely and forgotten. There were people who pretended to care, only in an attempt to get closer to his father. His father was cruel, and Harry knew he would never see him again. And although he felt abandoned, he also felt an unfamiliar lightness. His father had never wanted him. His father did not send anyone to rescue him. From here on out, his future would not be dictated by his father. Maybe, if he played his cards right, his future could belong to him.

“I didn’t know,” Harry watched something cross quickly across Niall’s features; it looked like sadness.

“Does that bother you?”

“I don’t know.” Harry answered honestly. As the seconds ticked past, Harry felt himself become okay with the new knowledge. He would never have to see that wretched kingdom again. The ugliness of Galeith was behind him. “I hated it there.”

Niall burst into laughter. Harry hadn’t realized how low and growly his voice had sounded.

“Heeeey!”

“I’m sorry, mate,” Niall coughed.

“It’s a terrible place,” Harry shrugged.

“That it is.”

“I wasn’t happy there,” Harry whispered this, and Niall didn’t say a word. He allowed Harry to keep his secret.

Later that night, Harry couldn’t sleep. After his nap, they’d had dinner and what Niall called free time. Niall chugged an entire bottle of amber liquid, and brushed Harry away. He wasn’t sleepy anymore, nor was he interested in joining the raucous party that had formed. Harry could spot the other Captain he hadn’t been formally introduced to yet at the center of it all. Harry hoped to never become acquainted with another pirate captain. He knew it was wishful thinking.

There were footsteps soon enough, although Harry didn’t even glance up when the figure stopped and stood beside him. He didn’t care to acknowledge the other person, knowing almost fully that it was Niall following him again. He couldn’t seem to get away from the first mate. Harry knew there was a joke there, about Niall being his first mate here, but it didn’t feel right.

“What are you doing out of quarters?” Harry jumped at the sound of Captain Louis’ voice.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Harry murmured, still refusing to glance over.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed, a tired hum in his voice. “We set sail early tomorrow morning.”

“Alright,” Harry said, unsure how to respond.

“Have you travelled much?”

“Not really.” Harry shook his head.

“Hm,” Captain Louis didn’t speak for a moment, and then, “How many tutors did you have growing up?” There was mirth in his voice, and Harry couldn’t tell if he was being teased again.

“Several. Why?”

“Can you read the stars?”

“Oh,” Harry turned to glance at the Captain. “Probably useful information on a ship, huh?”

“Exactly.”

“Yes, I can,” Harry looked up. “There’s Polaris.”

“I know,” the Captain smiled back at Harry. “See? More useful information.”

“At least the stars are the same out here,” Harry sighed, looking away.

“You’ll get used to it,” Louis assured him.

“Aye-aye, Captain,” Harry found himself saying, shooting the other a dirty look. The Captain giggled.

“Cheeky,” he hummed. “I like it.”

“Your first mate told me,” Harry said, trying to keep eye contact with the Captain. “That you took me for ransom.”

“Did he now?” His look was calculating.

“So I guess we both lost it all,” Harry shrugged.

“I didn’t lose a thing, I assure you.” The Captain squared his shoulders, and Harry thought he might be trying to appear taller. “The plan was just changed.”

“Sure,” Harry turned away. “Same.”

“Well-” the Captain was cut off by a scream and loud splashing over board. It sounded to be coming from just below them. Harry stopped listening to the other, and searched the darkness and murky water for a source to the sound.

“Did someone fall overboard?” Harry asked, his voice full of concern.

“I highly doubt it,”

“There’s something struggling, I can tell,” Harry pressed. “Can’t you hear that?”

“Yes!”

“Well we’ve got to do something! Hello?” Harry called down into the water. “Is anyone down there?”

A shrill voice came back, speaking in a tongue he’d only read in books; merfolk. Harry had never been given the opportunity to speak to the merpeople that surrounded his island kingdom. His father saw them as nothing more than barbaric animals. His father continued to pollute the water, and forbid contact between his people and theirs. Harry’s rebellious nature had led up to this moment.

He called back down to the being. He knew his accent was off, and that he must’ve mispronounced at least one word. All the same, the merperson called back another distress call.

“She’s hurt!”

“What’re we supposed to do about that?!”

Harry gawked at the man before him. “Anything!”

The Captain hesitated, before calling for Niall to come over. The first mate came jogging over, his blue eyes glazed over. Harry could hear Captain Louis’ instructions, but he wasn’t really listening. Instead, he’d focused all of his mind to form words that might soothe the mermaid below them.

“ _We’re going to help you_ ,” he called down, faltering over the words. He mentally berated himself for not practicing more. He just never thought he’d have the opportunity to use the language like this. “ _Calm down_!”

“It’s more like this,” Captain Louis cut in, making a nose in the back of his throat. “It’s much smoother. Not as choppy as you’re saying it.”

“You speak merfolk?!” Harry asked incredulously.

“Of course I do! I have conquered the seven seas!” Captain Louis sounded disgusted that Harry had doubted him. “Merpeople are intelligent beings.” This new information warmed Harry’s chest. Maybe the callous pirate captain wasn’t all bad.

Within moments, Niall threw a rope down to the mermaid. He gestured at Harry, and Harry’s eyes widen.

“I can’t!” Harry exclaimed, nearly shoving Niall towards the rope.

“You have to!” Niall actually did shove Harry, who stumbled over his footing.

It only took another several moments of the mermaids fearful squawking, for Harry to wrap his shaking body around the rope and slide down it. The wind was cold where it rushed around his skin. When he reached the bottom, he clung on for dear life.

“ _Let me help you_ ,” Harry murmured soothingly to the mermaid, once he was close enough to touch. Her scales were an iridescent green, sparkling in the moonlight. Her long hair was flowing behind her, tangling at the end. Harry wanted to study her, maybe ask her a million questions. But then she went still, and Harry knew she was going to let him help her. “ _Thank you_ ,” he whispered, trying to hide the fear from his voice. He was scared of falling into the moonlit ocean. He didn’t want to be soaking wet again, and fall asleep shivering.

Slowly, gingerly, he let go of the rope with one arm. The movement shook his body slightly, which shocked Harry’s entire body still. Once he’d gained his balance somewhat again, he reached back towards the mermaid. Finally, he could see what was agitating the mermaid; a coiled rope tightly wrapped around her middle. And, Harry realized, a hook was stuck in her side. He couldn’t help but wince. He hoped she didn’t understand.

“ _I have to pull this out_ ,” Harry explained slowly, hoping to not scare her away. “ _It might hurt_ ,”

She nodded her consent. Harry took a deep breath, reached out, and pulled. The sound she emitted had Harry cringing, pulling away from her to curl in on himself. It was powerful. It was fury. It was terrifying. The water around them turned murkier, no doubt from her bloody wound. Quickly, she shimmied out of the rest of the roping. Her webbed fingers flung away the heavy hold. She disappeared under the surface. In the quickness of her movement, Harry swayed slightly. He made no other move, unsure if he was able to at all. He was just beginning to panic, imaging being stuck forever, when the mermaid poked her head above the calm ocean surface once more.

“ _Thank you_ ,” she murmured. “ _It was a ship just like yours that struck me_.”

“ _I’m so sorry_ ,” Harry found himself saying.

“ _They wanted my scales_.”

“ _It’s true, then_?” Harry asked, his chest tightening. “ _That your scales have magical properties_?”

“ _They have healing properties_ ,” the mermaid confirmed. “ _They are incredibly powerful_.”

“ _I’m glad you’re safe_ ,” Harry told her sincerely, the words feeling easier and easier to pronounce.

 _“I know_ ,” she smiled. “ _I can sense your true feelings_.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile; no wonder she had trusted him so easily.

“ _I must be going_ ,” she glanced into the horizon. “ _Thank you for your kindness_.”

“ _Of course. If you ever need help again, I’ll be aboard this thing_ ,” Harry gestured towards the Golden Dagger.

“ _I’ll remember that. I am Marina_ ,”

“ _Harry_ ,”

“ _Stay safe, Harry_ ,”

Without another word, she ducked back underneath the water, leaving Harry alone and shivering. He stared down at the water, unsure what to do now. A part of him wanted to let go of the rope, and sink into the inviting ocean. Maybe follow Marina home.

“I’m going to pull you up!” Niall called down, and Harry felt a sudden rush of gratitude for Niall. The odds of Harry climbing back up himself were low. “Hold on tight!”

Several minutes passed before Niall and some unfamiliar crewmate began to pull Harry back aboard. He didn’t dare move the entire ride up. The deck of the ship was high, and falling from this height was rather terrifying. Slowly the deck of the ship became visible, Niall’s blotchy red face coming into view. The burly crewmate grabbed onto Harry’s arms and yanked him back aboard. Harry’s legs felt limp, unable to hold his weight. Instead, he tumbled to the ground.

“What happened?” Captain Louis spoke first, and Harry looked up to find him standing beside another pirate dressed nearly identical to him; the other, previously anonymous captain.

“There was a hook in her side,” Harry explained, getting to his feet. “I pulled it out.”

The two Captains give him calculating looks.

“You could speak to her?” The other Captain asked.

“Yes,”

“That’s amazing!” Niall exclaimed. “We could really use another voice to speak with them.”

“Indeed,” not Captain Louis agreed.

“I won’t exploit them,” Harry hadn’t planned this part out, yet it felt right to say it. He tried to stand tall and firm in front of the Captains of the Golden Dagger. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind an hour ago, yet he understood now the truth of it. His father was wrong to hurt them. Harry had to watch it happen from the sidelines, but he refused do that here. He would not do it this close to their world, especially after he’d promised Marina.

“Oh hush,” Captain Louis laughed, and flicked his wrist. “That is not what we’re asking.”

“I wouldn’t put it past you,” Harry snarled. “You seem to love keeping hostages.”

“Well, isn’t it wonderful that you seem to think you know everything,” Louis tutted.

“I do.” Harry could feel his anger rising. “You took me from my home, and now I am stuck here. What else is there to know?”

“Maybe all of the details,” Captain Louis’ voice was laced in sarcasm, gesturing widely.

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry growled. “I don’t care about the details. I am stuck here against my will-” the other Captain cut Harry off with a gesture towards the plank,

“You can leave.”

“That’s hardly a choice! Die or stay your prisoner?”

“You are not our prisoner,” Louis pointed out. “You are part of the crew now.”

“That doesn’t feel much better!” Harry desired to leave, suddenly too exhausted to argue with the notorious unjust Captain any longer. He turned to walk away, though a smug voice followed him.

“All crew members must be up at sunrise tomorrow!”

Harry didn’t care to show his acknowledgement, instead he continued to walk away.

Down in their sleeping quarters, Harry climbed into his bed above Niall’s. There was silence around them, no doubt the rest of the crew fast asleep. The early wakeup call was daunting, and yet the anger sitting in Harry’s chest kept him awake. Everything was still so new and different.

“Why are you happy here?” Harry found himself whispering, hoping Niall could hear him.

“It’s great out here,” Niall chirped back.

“What part?”

“All of it, really,” Niall answered. “The company, the adventure, the open blue sky.”

Harry has nothing to say to that, he thinks. Except, for a bitter retort that it might be easy for only Niall to say. “Well, you are first mate. Everybody loves you.”

“Louis doesn’t hate you,” Niall’s voice was so frank, and somehow exactly what Harry was thinking. “If he did, you’d’ve already walked the plank.”

Harry had no idea what to do with this information.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah,” Niall murmured back into the darkness. “I think you should get to know Louis. You’d like him.”

Harry didn’t say a word. What could he say? He didn’t want to argue with Captain Louis’ first mate, though he was skeptical about attempting to befriend the captain.

“Personally I think you’ve got what it takes,” Niall spoke up again, the words forming around a yawn. “Tonight you proved that.”

“Thank you,” Harry found himself saying, pocketing Niall’s words for later. He wanted to believe them. A friendship with Captain Louis would probably be in Harry’s best interest. Maybe, somehow, he could make it out here on the sea.

X

Louis was awoken early the next morning by the sunlight streaming through his window. Staying in his bed while the sunrays cast warmth around his room was one of his favorite ways to wake up. (When he finally stretches his limbs, he’ll rise from beneath his treasure trove of blankets and tapestries.) That morning was no different. Louis crawled from his bed and towards his ornate, wooden dresser. Quickly, he dressed in his full Captain gear. He adjusted his hat for a moment in front of the mirror, before walking onto the deck.

That particular morning, the crew was already bustling around. Louis stood at the helm, watching the organized chaos of setting sail. Against his own will, Louis found himself searching out former-Prince Harry. It was imperative that they moved out quickly, which made it easy for Louis to lie to himself that he was only concerned with Harry’s ability to keep up to task. He hadn’t slept well the night before, what with the anticipation of what was next, coupled with Zayn and Niall’s late night affair next door. Louis didn’t understand their relationship, what with the games and role play and Niall first sleeping off his drunken state in the barracks. Louis really did love the two together, but sometimes it jeopardized his beauty sleep.

Louis, Niall and Zayn ate breakfast together above the stern, right beside the wheel. The sunshine splayed around them, illuminating the morning. Zayn’s sat in Niall’s lap, a rolled snuff between his fingers.

“Niall, restate the plan for us,” Louis commanded around a bite of porridge.

Niall was not great in the morning, claiming that anything was better than waking in the morning. Which made him and Zayn the perfect pair. Prying them out of their quarters was quite the task. It was a task Louis had recently given to Andy. Louis was happy to be rid of the task, even if Zayn and Niall curled around each other was nearly artistic.

“We’re going to meet up with the SS Worthington, a military ship that should have information we find valuable.” Niall huffed.

Louis nodded, feeling relieved.

“I’m hopeful,” Louis smiled.

“You usually are,” Zayn pointed out, and Niall snickered.

“And is there something wrong with that?” Louis pouted.

“Absolutely not,” Niall hummed happily.

That night the crew gathered around for their weekly party on deck. Sandy, Josh, Jon and Dan stood together as the Golden Daggers make shift band. Niall’s guitar was laid beside them, obviously meaning to join them later. Louis adored music night; something about the happiness in the atmosphere. It was contagious. Life aboard the ship was always Louis’ pride and joy, but some things seemed to stand out. The whole night was a show, and Louis always found a way to make himself the star.

Louis was just settling onto a barrel, when Zayn and Niall finally appeared. They stood at the side of the crew, bodies close together. Louis watched as Niall kept a close hold around Zayn, though Zayn struggled against his arms.

“I don’t dance!” Zayn shrieked, though Niall paid him no mind. Instead, he gathered Zayn up in his arms, twirling him around the deck. Niall’s cheeks were already flushed a pinky-red despite Zayn’s obvious sobriety during their entire interaction.

“I’m serious, Ni!” Zayn was yelling again, though this time between his giggles. Zayn had a hand against Niall’s shoulder, the other arm swatting at Niall’s side. “That’s my foot, you oaf!”

Heard way above the music was Niall’s clear, delighted laughter. Niall was probably one of the happiest occupants aboard the Golden Dagger. He always had a smile to spare. Yet somehow it seemed even more heightened when he was in Zayn’s presence. Just looking at them made a warmth coat the insides of Louis’ chest.

“Harry, teach us to dance!” Niall called after a moment, gesturing for the prince to come towards him. Louis watched Prince Harry blush, before awkwardly moving towards Niall.

“I don’t know, your way looks way more fun,” Prince Harry told him, genuine honesty in his voice. It was visible even from Louis’ perch that Prince Harry was avoiding eye contact with Zayn. Somehow it was hilarious. Dance lessons wouldn’t be possible under that circumstance.

“Oh, so you’re sayin’ you’re too proper for us, then?” Niall teased, earning a huff from Prince Harry despite the obvious ease of his shoulders.

“No!”

“Then, come on, show us.” Niall still hadn’t stopped moving, swaying Zayn in his arms. Zayn, however, had somehow grabbed a bottle of rum off Andy. The bottle was tipped completely back, Zayn’s eyes blissfully closed. A drunk Zayn was a light-hearted Zayn.

“I don’t have a partner,” Prince Harry continued to argue with Niall and it was suddenly it was abundantly clear to Louis that this was his cue. The center of attention had always been Louis’ most comfortable position, and this had to be his opportunity for the night.

“At your service,” Louis slinked up behind Prince Harry, ostentatiously bowing when he turned around.

“There you go!” Niall whistled. “Looks like you really are a prince.”

“Can you dance?” Prince Harry asked Louis, obviously choosing to ignore Niall’s teasing.

“Of course,” Louis lied easily. The prince seemed to trust him, reaching out for Louis’ hands. Louis knew enough to place his hands in the right position.

“I’ll lead,” Prince Harry offered. He waited a beat before taking a forward step that Louis wasn’t expecting. He stepped right on Louis’ foot, eyes going wide. “I thought you said you could dance!”

“Well, I’m great when I’m not being stepped on.”

Niall and Zayn snickered somewhere behind them.

“I said I was leading,” Prince Harry gave Louis a look. “You should’ve taken a step back.”

“My mistake,” Louis purred. Prince Harry gave Louis a playful glare, happiness dancing in his green irises. Louis wasn’t expecting it, though he welcomed it easily.

“Are you ready this time?” The prince teased. His voice was lighthearted, and Louis found that he liked it.

“Quite,”

Prince Harry stepped forward once more and Louis stepped backward. Neither collided with the other, instead slowly stepping in sync.

“See?” Prince Harry turned his head around, gesturing for Niall to follow along. “It’s just easy steps.”

Niall just laughed, clapping Harry on the back hard enough to send the prince colliding into Louis.

“Oops!”

“Hi,” Louis’ voice was light with playful tease, filled to the brim with delight. “Wonderful dance lesson, dear prince,”

Harry blushed and rolled his eyes, continuing his attempt at teaching the pirates to dance. It was all slow movements, as far as Louis was concerned. Small, intimate steps.

“Just Harry,” abruptly the prince spoke up, confusing Louis. He hadn’t realized how close they’d become. Any closer and their noses would brush, lips too.

“Hm?” Louis asked.

“Just call me Harry,” the prince—Harry—said again. “I’m no longer a prince.”

“True,” Louis hummed, still trying to follow Harry’s feet movements. Harry took a step back, pulling Louis along with him.

They were properly dancing now, as Louis allowed Harry to pull him along. Louis had never danced like this before, and he realized he didn’t hate it. He could hear Niall and Zayn fumbling beside them. Harry, though, was pure elegance. He was smooth, humming along to the music being played across the deck. His curly hair framed his face, and he kept glancing from their feet up to Louis’ face.

“Can I twirl you?” Harry asked after a moment, his features flashing a look of hesitance. Louis nodded quickly, before ducking under Harry’s arm. His coattails spun around him, whipping at his thighs.

“So many hidden talents,” Louis teased once he was back in Harry’s dancing embrace.

“It’s just dancin’,” Harry shrugged sheepishly.

“I suppose,” Louis agreed. “But it’s sort of boring, isn’t it?”

“No!” Harry squawked. “It’s supposed to be romantic and charming and fun. You just don’t know any moves!”

“I thought that was your job, to teach me.”

“I’m trying!” Harry huffed. He pulled away slightly, taking a couple of steps backward. On the fourth beat, he pulled his feet together, and Louis along with it. Louis followed along easily, the quick backward steps and slides becoming mindless.

“I’ve got a move of my own,” Louis couldn’t help himself from saying minutes later. Before Harry could argue, Louis wrapped his arms around him, bending them both at the waist to dip Harry towards the floor. Harry yelped, fingers digging into Louis’ shirt. Louis held the pose for barely a moment, before righting them both back onto their feet. “I think I’m already better than you,”

Harry giggled. “I’m not so sure about that.”

Louis opened his mouth to speak, but Niall’s loud, brash, excited voice cut into the moment.

“Hey, Louis! You want to lead tonight?”

Louis turned away from Harry, pulling his arms to his sides, glancing over at the crew assembled around them. The band had just begun playing the opening chords of a familiar song. If it wasn’t the right time for this introduction, Louis didn’t care. Life aboard the Golden Dagger was spontaneous and quick-paced, and Harry had to learn the song sooner or later.

“Harry,” Louis spoke when the music hit the right beat, turning and offering him his hand. Harry grabbed it immediately. “I’ve got a whale of a tale, tell you lads,” Louis sung to the music he and Zayn had written all those years ago. The tune, melody, and lyrics are so familiar, and yet so foreign, as he sings to Harry. The song is a Golden Dagger tradition, everyone knows the words and looks forward to what each crew member might sing about next. In the beginning, it always felt so natural to sing the song to one another, exchanging both hilarious stories and dark backgrounds. “A whale of a tale, or two,”

“About the flopping fish and the ones I’ve loved,” this time Zayn joined in with Louis, their voices mixing together with the instruments. “On the nights like this with the moon above, a whale of a tale and it’s all true, I swear by my tattoos.”

“There was a young, sweet sailor,” Louis continued to sing on his own, swinging him and Harry’s clasped hands between them. The crowd around them clapped together twice in perfect tandem. “Met him when we were younger, when we kissed I bubbled up like molten lava, then one morning I woke up all alone, blow me down and pick me up, I threw him over board!” In between his words, the crew clapped along. Harry stood in front of him, face a mixture of confusion and glee.

“Got a whale of a tale to tell you lads,” on this round of the chorus, the entire crew sang along. Their voices mixed together in a glee formed of comradery, the open sea, and a fair amount of rum. “A whale of a tale or two, ‘bout the floppin’ fish and the ones I’ve loved, on the nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale and it’s all true, I swear by my tattoo.”

“There was mermaid Minnie,” this time Niall started singing, his jovial voice a sweet singing sound. The two claps continued. “Met her down along the coast, and she would kiss me, anytime that I would ask her, then one evening her flame of love blew out. Blow me down and pick me up, she swapped me for a trout!” Niall burst into giggles, cheeks painted pink from the rum he continued to drink. Harry giggled, too, drawing Louis’ attention towards him.

The crew jumped into the chorus once again. There was dancing and jumping and whooping laughter, and the continual clapping along. When it came time for another verse, Harry’s timid, yet somehow confident voice began singing.

“There was my best mate,” Harry paused, waiting for the two claps. “Don’t remember how I met him, but along the way he fell in love with me, then one evening I had to break his heart. Blow me down and pick me up I didn’t want a spouse.”

Though the chorus started over, Louis didn’t sing along. Instead he turned to face Harry full on once again. A best friend turned almost lover? Louis’ hadn’t imagined the ex-prince as anything other than a spoiled child. How much was Louis unaware of?

George sang a verse, then Dan, before Zayn took a turn. Zayn, ever the romantic, sang a similar verse every time. Though the words continued to change, he sang about the same person every single time.

“There was my first mate,” Zayn’s voice was smooth and sultry, arguably the best voice on the Golden Dagger. Louis joined in on the claps, smiling over at his co-captain. “just two rowdy pirates so in love and up against the world. Then one evening I realized the truth, blow me down and pick me up, I was a sappy sod!” Everyone cheers harder than they had moments before, which is customary. It warmed Louis’ heart.

The song tappered off, and Harry turned to Louis. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes nearly glowing underneath the moonlight.

“I loved that!”

“It’s charming,” Louis agreed.

“It’s exciting.” Harry said. “Makes you want to dance along.”

Louis chuckled. “Not the dancing we were doing!”

“Of course not,” Harry agreed with an eye roll. “Something with a quicker tempo.”

The crew was passing around rum and vodka and probably something more, but Louis didn’t stop to care. He shared the bottle that was handed to him with Harry. Harry’s a quick drunk, Louis finds out; a lightweight. Harry’s eyes were soon glossy. After only three sips, Harry had pink cheeks and an endless giggle.

“You alright?” Louis found himself teasing when Harry couldn’t stop swaying.

“We should dance again,” Harry slurred, his hands reaching out to grab onto Louis. “It’ll be fun.”

Louis obliged, though this dance was much less formal. Instead, the two grasped hands between them whilst jumping and swaying to and fro. It wasn’t calculated, mostly just erratic movements. Louis thought it might’ve been the most fun he’d had in a long time. He doesn’t dare tell Harry that, though somehow he knows Harry agrees. Somewhere between the quick, jarring movements and shared laughter, Louis settles back in.

It had been barely two days since they started their new course, when Louis awoke to a pounding on his door. There are specific rules against this kind of thing. Louis wouldn’t be woken had neither Josh nor Niall known what to do. Panic is the first emotion Louis recognized. Flying out of bed, Louis only paused to put on his infamous coat, before slinging open the door.

“What’s going on?” the panic only rose at the looks etched across Niall and Zayn’s faces. Niall was wringing his hands, still dressed in his nightwear.

“There’s a ship trailing us. We’re under attack,” Zayn said quickly.

“By whom?!”

“Harry says it’s a royal ship,” Niall explained. “The flags have the emblem of the Kingdom, but I’ve never seen the ship a day in me life. Harry claims it’s _his_ _own_ private ship.”

“What?!” Fury rose in Louis’ gut. “He conveniently has his own ship now?”

“Apparently.”

“What are we waiting for?” Louis asked rhetorically, walking into the hallway, swinging the door shut. “Commence battle mode.”

Niall rushed off to deliver the news to Josh and begin prepping the crew. The entire battle mode had been drafted years ago by Louis and Zayn. They’d followed it perfectly, which lead to the conquering of The Golden Dagger. Niall had spruced up the plan over the years, adding his own flare. Louis wondered sometimes if Niall wasn’t the brains of every operation.

Just as the pair of Captains ascended the deck, Louis stopped Zayn with a gentle hand across his chest.

“It’s all rather exciting, isn’t it?” Pride leaked into Louis’ voice. There was a twinkle in Zayn’s eye, and it was all Louis needed to go into battle with confidence.

“A pirates life for me,” Zayn murmured, reaching under his coat to pull out the doubloon he wore around his neck. Louis had one too, and as Zayn rubbed his own between his fingers, the one against Louis’ chest heated up. The pair of gold doubloons were from their first chest of treasure. Enchanted by a mermaid they’d met that same day.

“All hands on deck!” Niall was calling out commands above them, and so Louis didn’t stall another minute.

Above the deck, the crew ran around in controlled chaos.

“Man your stations!” Niall was yelling now, and Louis watched everyone get into formation. It was impressive, and Louis was grateful for their crew who loved the ship almost as much as he did.

Louis searched the crowd, though, sight set on one person in particular. Louis spotted his curly hair across the deck.

“Oi! Princey!” Louis called out, hoping that Harry would come quickly. Luckily, he somehow heard Louis above the bustling. There was dread written across his features as he came running towards Louis.

“Captain,”

“What the fuck?!” Is all Louis could get out. Harry didn’t say a word, though his face turned a shade paler. “A secret personal ship? Wouldn’t’ve that been nice information to share with your Captain?”

“I’ve never even sailed the stupid fucking thing!” Harry exclaimed. “How was I to know it would come? I don’t even know who might be aboard!”

“Well, lucky for you, this boat won’t be sinking tonight.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “It won’t?”

“Not with this able crew. Nothing will happen to my beloved ship, young prince.”

“I’m sorry,” the prince said, ducking his head.

“It’s fine,” Louis assured somewhat burly, batting a hand at Harry. “for now. Is there any other information I should know?”

“I know the layout of the ship?” Harry offered it like a question, hesitation in his voice.

“Alright. I will keep that in mind.”

“Do you trust me?” Harry’s face was solemn. Louis could still see the traces of mischief though, and the pirate captain swore his heart skipped a beat. Harry walked towards the edge of the ship, and Louis made to follow him.

“I’m not so sure,” Louis teased, following him towards the edge of the ship.

“When they’re close enough,” Harry started. “We’ll jump overboard. We can get aboard the ship, there’s a hidden ladder against the back. We’ll find out what they want, and protect the ship.”

“Alright,” Louis found himself saying. He shucked off his coat, and his boots. “We’ll go on my call. Can you go fetch Niall?”

Harry smirked, before turning his head slightly. “Niall!” He screamed out, and Louis chuckled.

“Cheeky,”

Harry giggled, shucking off his own boots in the meantime. Louis nudged him with his shoulder, sending Harry flailing and squawking. Louis couldn’t help his laugh, nor his own shriek when Harry went to retaliate. Out of the corner of Louis’ eye, he could spy Niall bounding over to them. Louis almost wanted to tell him to stop. Almost wanted to have Harry’s full attention just on him.

“Lads,” Niall greeted, slightly out of breath.

“We have a bit of a side mission planned,” Louis explained. “Going to jump overboard, sneak onto their ship, and get some treasure.”

Niall cheered.

“It was my idea,” Harry spoke up proudly, and Louis had to let him have this one. He was too excited to deny him.

“Brilliant,” Niall exclaimed, patting Harry forcefully. “What did I tell you, you’ve got the life of a pirate in ya.” Harry blushed.

“You’ll be our spotter,” Louis told Niall. “And you’ll have to pull us back up later.”

“Aye, aye,” Niall saluted, and the three pirates scrambled to get ready. The other ship was getting closer by the second, and Louis knew they’d be jumping in moments.

“Come on,” Louis urged Harry. Harry’s eyes were full of an excitement Louis could feel blossoming in his own chest. Adventure was Louis’ forte.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, tugging him up onto the railing with him. Together they tried to keep their balance, fingers intertwined. Harry’s hand was gripping impossibly tight onto Louis’ own. It was freeing for a moment, balancing on the edge. Louis allowed himself to close his eyes for just a moment, the sea air whipping around them, the sounds of gunfire and controlled chaos all around him, Harry’s breathing so close to his own ear.

“Jump!” Louis commanded a second later, and the pair of pirates leapt off the edge of the boat together. Immediately Louis felt his stomach flip, before the air was knocked out of him. They plummeted in freefall towards the water. With a smack they splashed into the ocean. It wasn’t cold as they smacked against the surface, sinking into the sea.

In the jump, Louis had lost Harry’s hand. It didn’t take long for Louis to find Harry as they bobbed side by side in the water.

“Follow me,” Harry instructed. They swam quickly and quietly, attempting to stay unseen. There was no sign that they’d been spotted, but Louis knew they weren’t in the clear just yet.

Although the boats are fairly close, it was a several minute swim. Louis figured it’d been nearly ten minutes before they found the hidden ladder Harry had described. Harry went first, which Louis hated once they were far enough along. Harry’s clothes dripped heavy water droplets into Louis’ eyes. It wasn’t pleasant, especially up such a tall ladder.

“This is hell,” Louis grumbled, and Harry threw him a smile.

“It’s not much longer, now,” Harry assured. “Although, I thought you loved a bit of adventure?”

“I do!” Louis squawked. “What I don’t love is climbing a ladder in a rain fall!”

“Rain…?” It takes Harry several moments to understand, but then he’s in a fit of laughter.

“Sorry, Lou,” the nickname sounds so easy in Louis’ ears, so he allows it against his better judgement. A crew member should not be this close to their captain. If Louis lets it continue, he at least has to raise Harry’s status.

“Just climb,” Louis commanded, though he does it half-heartedly, a chuckle blooming in his throat. Harry smiled once more, before facing forward to climb.

Several rungs later, they reach a hatch. Harry shoved his shoulder into it with all his strength, and it popped open. The two pirates clambered inside. There was no one around, though the hallway was well lit and gaudy. There was a red rug down the middle, and lanterns every five feet. Harry started walking, brushing a hand along the wall, leaving a trail of water behind him. He looked serene, and something in Louis’ chest broke.

“Harry,” Louis pulled him away from the main hallway, and into a tiny little alcove.

Harry’s face was open and earnest, and Louis suddenly wanted to kick himself in the shin. This wasn’t supposed to happen; falling for the kidnapped prince. How, Louis wondered. They had barely known each other a week, and they had certainly fought about more than they had agreed on, but Louis knew what was happening. Harry was someone with a personality almost as big as Louis’ own, and a sense of adventure Louis admired, paired with a love for the ocean. Niall had always said loving Zayn was easy, that he’d never even had to think about, that he wasn’t even sure when it happened. Louis suddenly understood.

“You should stay,”

“What?” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, and as he scrunched up his face, his dimple popped. Louis’ heart popped, too.

“I mean, you should stay aboard this ship. I’ll leave. With the ransom, and a hidden chest, of course. I just mean,” Louis stopped when he realized he was just babbling. “When your kingdom showed up, we were going to let you go.”

Harry still, not saying a word. Louis too remained motionless as several emotions flickered across Harry’s face, before it settled on confusion.

“I don’t know,” Harry murmured. “What if they’re unwilling to give you the ransom?”

“I’ll have you held hostage,” Louis shrugged. “I’m not worried about the treasure.”

“Alright,” Harry sighed. “It’s just - I,”

“You’ve got to decide,” Louis pushed, suddenly feeling completely lost. Hadn’t Harry just been asking to be let free? “We’re running out of time.”

“I know, I know, I,” Harry raked a hand through his hair. “I hate that fucking kingdom,” Harry murmured, eyes meeting Louis’. “And I thought I’d hate the Golden Dagger, but I don’t.”

Louis must have been completely losing it. Harry was shaking his head vehemently. The situation suddenly seeming much more personal and intimate. Louis usually tried to run from emotions. He and Zayn had always kept things lighthearted, which Louis had always been grateful for. Niall shared his own emotions like they were weather activities. But this is more than Louis could handle on an enemy’s boat, no less.

“You have to promise me,” Harry was saying, and Louis hoped he hadn’t missed much while lost in his thoughts. “That you won’t leave me here. I can’t go back to my father’s castle.”

Louis was stunned, absolutely unsure what to say. His mind was whirling so quickly he couldn’t grasp onto any one thought.

“Captain Louis,” Harry was pleading now. “Please, promise me.”

“I-”

Suddenly there was commotion down the hall, and the pair froze. Louis was completely off his guard, unprepared for the turn of events. It would be quicker and easier to leave Harry aboard. There was also still the option of the ransom money. Yet, Harry could exact his revenge on Louis and the crew by relaying information to the king. Neither scenario was ideal. Striking deals with his crew members was also at the top of a list Louis avoided.

“Captain Louis!” Harry’s voice was turning frantic as the noise grew louder.

“I promise,” Louis found himself saying, nearly against his will. A flash of relief washed over Harry’s features, just as Louis stuck his foot out of the alcove, the person falling on the floor.

Louis and Harry jumped from their hiding spot, Louis pulling out a rope from his belt. Quickly Louis tied up the royal crew member, throwing them into the alcove.

“Lead the way,” Louis commanded, pushing Harry down the hallway. They would head to the top, swords drawn, and settle this dispute.

Together the pair raced across the hall, and up the rugged stairs. The entire ship was covered in gold and silver details, imported rugs, and portraits of the royal family. Many looked like Harry, no doubt ancestors of the young prince. Louis ran on pure adrenaline, and a touch of excitement. Adventure got Louis that way.

“Alright,” Harry whispered, stopping Louis beside him. “Up that ladder is the main deck.”

“Stand beside me,” Louis commanded, grabbing onto Harry’s shoulder, and pulling out his dagger. “I’ll put this at your throat. No sudden moves, Princey, or you’ll get hurt.”

Harry nodded solemnly.

“Let me do the talking,” Louis added on. “Better not get yourself stuck.”

“Thank you,” Harry turned earnest eyes on Louis, the latter having to glance away. Harry’s eyes were too green, too trusting, and too _much_ for their current situation. Louis was nowhere near ready to deal with everything swimming in his irises.

“I promised.” Louis said simply, guiding Harry towards the step ladder.

Together, the pair stepped onto the first rung of the ladder. And then the second. Each step left Louis feeling invigorated and ready. The dagger was held tightly in his left hand, ready to raise up to Harry’s throat. Harry stood firmly beside him, showcasing no emotion across his features. By the fifth rung of the ladder, they were able to poke their heads above the flooring.

Harry gasped beside him at the sight of a young man ordering around a small crew.

“It’s General Payne,” Harry explained, a new emotion lacing into his words.

“He sounds like a major pain,” Louis commented with a laugh when the man made an annoying comment to no one. Harry pinched Louis’ side, but there was a hint of laughter in his green eyes.

“He was my personal bodyguard,” Harry continued. “The youngest general the kingdom has ever seen. Also, my only friend.”

“It looks like he’s come to your rescue, if only days too late.”

“I guess so,” Harry breathed, his voice hitching. “I wish there was an easy way to settle this.” He turned to Louis. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt. But I need to get a message to Liam, to let him know that I’m happy and I don’t intend to go back.”

“Doesn’t sound too difficult,” Louis found himself saying. And it was true. Their same plan could mostly work. Although, holding Harry at dagger-point probably would send the opposite message. “Just, walk up there and talk to him. If things take a turn for the worst, I’ll come up and interfere.”

Harry’s eyes shone with gratitude, and he leaned over to wrap Louis in a small hug. He pulled back quickly, although his eyes gave away his true feelings. Harry’s face was too expressive, and Louis found himself glancing away yet again.

“Go,” Louis pushed Harry forward, his body falling against the ladder. He quickly picked himself up, shot Louis a fearful look, and finished climbing the rest of the ladder. Louis’ heart stuck in his throat as he watched Harry’s retreating form. Louis knew it wouldn’t end well, negotiations never did. There would have to be a fight, and they’d have to be ready to run.

Louis didn’t wait around to watch the reunion between Harry and General Payne. Instead he backed down the ladder and went dashing off to find something to take back with them. He had to be fast, too many seconds late could jeopardize everything.

There were doors upon doors lining the hallway they’d previously come down. In record speed, Louis flung open door after door. He found brooms, buckets, spare clothing, and a room of ropes, but nothing treasure worthy. In minutes he reached the back of the hallway, completely emptyhanded. A rescue mission, Louis realized, wouldn’t have any treasure on board. They hadn’t lucked out enough to find a loaded royal ship.

Behind the last door, though, sat a sleeping quarters. Louis rushed in, tearing it apart as quickly as he could. The closet only had a spare pair of clothing, the dresser had socks, but the nightstand had a locked drawer.

“Fuck,” Louis muttered as he reached for his dagger. He shoved the end of it in the keyhole, twisting his wrist back and forth in an attempt to jam it open. A locked drawer meant something; excitement built in Louis’ chest. “Come on,” he continued muttering to himself, kicking the nightstand in frustration.

Another moment later found Louis finally destroying the lock enough to pull the drawer open. Indeed, inside the drawer sat a small box, the initials L.P. engraved on the top. Louis didn’t have time to care whose box he was taking. Instead, he shoved it into his pocket to deal with later.

Loud voices could be heard from atop the deck, and Louis figured he’d already missed his cue. He spared another second to hope Harry wasn’t in any real danger, before thundering up the ladder and onto the deck. Louis quickly spotted their ship, still within swimming distance.

Harry stood in front of the obvious General, who was yelling at the ex-prince.

“It’s absolutely crazy, Harry!”

“Liam, you have to trust me. Please!”

The General spotted Louis, instantly pulling away from his conversation with Harry. “Stop right there!” he yelled, although Louis just continued walking towards the pair. “I command you to stop!”

“And on whose authority?” Louis asked, still slowly walking forward.

“Liam, just listen to me,” Harry pleaded, still facing the general who was obviously ignoring him.

“As the General of Galeith and the Crowned Prince,” the general gestured to himself, and then at Harry.

“Everyone is really struggling with this authority thing,” Louis hummed, pulling out his dagger. “I’ll save you the details, but I have conquered the seven seas. You have no authority out here.”

“You kidnapped the Prince!”

“I did.” Louis smirked. “Quite successfully, I might add.”

“You’re insane!”

“Say what you want,” Louis advanced closer, walking up behind Harry.

“Liam, let’s not fight.” Harry cut in, and this time the general looked over at Harry. “Just let us go.”

“I’m afraid I can’t,” and with that, Liam pulled out his sword, swinging it forward at Louis. Louis stretched out his arm, blocking the hit with his dagger, sidestepping away from Liam. Dagger met sword in quick succession. The metal loudly clanked against one another. Louis’ footwork was quick, jumping forward and back, as well as ducking to dodge the wild slashes the general made.

Louis didn’t even see Harry move, though suddenly Harry ran at Liam, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“You have to listen to me!”

Louis took advantage of the general’s distraction to reach forward and knock the sword out of Liam’s grasp. Liam elbowed Harry roughly, sending him to the ground. Liam straightened up, immediately advancing at Louis, who merely stretched out his arm to extend the sword. The sharp point was inches away from Liam’s chest.

“Surrender?” Louis asked smugly, a smirk and a glint of satisfaction in his eye.

Liam spluttered.

“Shall I spare your life?”

“Captain, don’t kill him!” Harry insisted. “Liam, look, I’m choosing this. I’m safe! You know I hated the King, and that godawful castle! And I can make a real difference out here, one that I couldn’t make inside the kingdom. I’ve already helped a mermaid, and maybe one day I can right the wrongs my father has made! Can’t I be happy for once?!”

Liam turned to Harry, fish-mouthing. “Harry, of course I want you to be happy.”

“Then let me go. Leave the Golden Dagger alone.”

“And that’s a command.” Louis added, mostly for the added effect. Harry giggled, though it sounded watery.

“Fine,” the general backed away from the sword. Louis dropped it, letting it clatter to the floor. “This is not how I imagined today would go.”

Harry ran over to Liam, hugging him properly.

“Thank you, Liam.”

“Come on,” Louis gestured for Harry to follow him to the edge of the ship. “We gotta go.”

Harry hugged Liam close once more, before rushing to Louis’ side. Harry spared one last look at the general. His look lingered though the general turned away walking across the deck. Harry turned to Louis, a million emotions across the ex-princes face.

“Yeah, okay, let’s go.”

The two ran across the remainder of the deck. Once they reached the edge they jumped together, hands intertwined. Suddenly, they plunged back into the water, both swimming frantically towards the Golden Dagger. The water was enveloping, waves shoving them forward. As Harry paddled, he continuously hit his arm against Louis’ side. It kept Louis anchored in the moment.

“Fuck,” Harry was cursing, words rolling off his tongue, his cheeks flushed pink. “Captain-”

“You can call me Louis,” Louis didn’t know where the admission came from or why he was saying it, but suddenly he was cutting Harry off with the confession. “Unless of course we’re in a political situation, then I’m always Captain Louis.”

Harry looked at him with wide eyes. Shock, relief, and maybe happiness were swimming in his green irises.

“Alright,” Harry called over to him. “Thanks, Louis,”

“No, thank you,” Louis was speaking against his better judgement once again. “We’ve been in a million situations like that one, but your help was nearly essential this time.” Harry preened under the compliment, ducking his glance off of Louis, cheeks tinged pink once more.

“It was my pleasure.” Harry glanced back up, fixing Louis with a grateful smile.

Back on the ship, neither say a thing. Niall pulled them back aboard the ship, and they recounted their experience to the crew. Louis didn’t even spare Harry a glance as they spoke, and once the affair was wrapping up, Louis snuck off, falling into bed immediately. Because life or death situations always turned Louis’ tongue, and thoughts, loose.

“Louis! Hey, Louis!”

Mid-morning sunshine streamed across the open deck, sails whipping in the wind.

“Louis, you ran off last night,” Harry was jogging over to Louis, a look of exasperated glee across his face. “I didn’t get to show you this!”

Harry was pulling out a rolled up piece of parchment from his pocket, holding it out gingerly towards Louis.

“What is this?” Louis asks cautiously, trying to keep out the excitement already bubbling in his chest.

“Right before we left, I grabbed it out of Liam’s coat pocket. Liam told me that he and his crew were sent by my father on a quest, and Liam decided to detour along the way to find me. This is the map.”

“You absolute fucking genius!” Louis exclaimed, rolling open the map. “This is amazing. This is just what we needed. We need to find Zayn.”

Harry’s smile was huge, lighting up his eyes and showing off his dimples. Louis had to look away, turning to hunt down Zayn, already knowing he was probably still asleep.

X

After searching the boat earlier that morning for Zayn and coming up unsuccessful, Louis had sent Harry away to complete some nominal task. That had been hours previously. Harry had long since finished the task, and now Niall, Louis, and Zayn hadn’t been seen in hours. Frustration coursed through Harry’s mind, as he continued checking everywhere.

“Lookin’ for someone?” Jon was a tall, muscular pirate who wore an eyepatch and a red bandana. He was burly, and so Harry tended to stay away from the man. Jon hadn’t ever given Harry a reason to distrust him, yet Harry was still nervous.

“Um, yes,” Harry tried not to let his voice squeak. “Niall and, uh, Lou- I mean Captain Louis,” Harry wasn’t quite sure what political situations Louis had referred to the night before. Getting into a fight with Jon, Harry decided, wasn’t worth finding out.

“The Captains are in an emergency meeting,” Jon fixed Harry with a look. “They announced it earlier.”

“Alright, thank you.” Harry went to turn away.

“I wouldn’t bother them,” Jon spoke again. “They don’t like that.”

“I will keep that in mind, thank you.” Harry turned away again, this time Jon didn’t try to stop him.

Harry wouldn’t consider himself brave. He hadn’t done anything remarkable, had lived a somewhat dull life in the castle. He never had options to prove himself. Harry wasn’t even sure if he knew what real bravery entailed. Was it that soaring feeling in your chest that was met with a sinking pit in your stomach? Or was it completely ignoring what you knew to be the right course of action to follow your own course? He wasn’t sure. But, he thought bursting into Louis’ Captain Quarters without permission had to count for something. Quickly, before the guard standing in front of Louis’ door could stop him, Harry wrestled the door open and burst into the dimly lit room.

“If there’s a quest, I’m coming.” Harry’s voice was uncharacteristically fierce, and his stance tall. Suddenly, it felt like there was something to prove. And he refused to give in.

Zayn and Niall were obviously trying to convey something to Louis through pure will and eye contact. Both of them were attempting to get Louis’ eye contact. Zayn had daggers in his eyes, Niall had wide blue eyes. Harry didn’t understand, but Louis seemed to.

“Whatever are you talking about?” Louis’ voice was cold and lilting, all of the warmth from the day before gone.

“The map. I found the map, and I want to find the treasure.”

“Are you sure about that?” Louis’ piercing blue eyes were fixed on Harry. “It won’t be easy.”

“I want an adventure.” Harry said firmly. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Might just be the adventure of a lifetime,” Zayn smiled, reaching over to grab Niall’s hand in his own.

“Nothing is set in stone just yet,” Louis chided. “But there might be a place for you on the crew.”

“Thank you,” the fight was suddenly sucked out of Harry, and he found himself taking a step back and looking away from the three huddled around the map.

The room was extravagant, somewhat mirroring the rooms dressed up in the castle Harry had grown up in. There was jewelry strung everywhere, and gold sconces that held up torches. A low strung chandelier was fixed above the table, little candles sitting in the golden rings. Against the far wall sat a bed not unlike the one back home in Harry’s childhood bedroom. Red blankets sat atop it, piles of clothing at the foot of it, as well as a massive velvet headboard sitting at the base of it. There were treasure chests littered around the room, no doubt locked tight. Harry couldn’t look away, eyes drinking in the tall gold encrusted mirror, red wood mahogany dresser, threaded rugs, and --

“Do you like it?” Louis broke through Harry’s wandering-eye tour, a bit of sparkle now present in the Captain’s eyes.

“It reminds me of home,” Harry murmured, suddenly feeling out of place. This is what he’d given up without a second thought; the luxury and grandiose. And it wasn’t that he missed it, per say, but that it felt comfortable and familiar. The cold bunks for the crew were nothing like back home, and he hadn’t stopped to realize this.

Harry turned away then, deciding that he didn’t want to stare anymore. He didn’t want to know that this was Louis’ bedroom. So he left, Louis’ voice calling out for him.

The sudden panic felt odd in Harry’s chest, and he couldn’t place why. The old familiarity felt like a cold rush, one that he hadn’t been expecting. Louis’ room had felt warm and inviting; between the firelight, and bed, and boxes of treasure. Harry hadn’t really stopped to miss home. After he’d decided to stay aboard, he never regretted that decision. He didn’t at the moment, either. Instead, he was overwhelmed.

Harry found a good corner that worked great as a hiding place below deck, and spent the afternoon napping. Maybe he could sleep off the unfamiliar irritation that filled up his chest.

“Harry, mate,” There was nothing but fuzz in Harry’s brain and the feeling of someone shaking his slumbering frame. “Wake up!”

“Hm?”

“Harry, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Slowly Harry began to face awareness. There was the distant touch of Niall’s hand shaking him. Harry’s mind was sluggish to process Niall’s words. The soreness in Harry’s limbs was next to become real. Harry wasn’t sure he could move just yet.

“Come on! Zayn and Lou have called a meeting!”

Harry starts at that. Suddenly everything came flashing back to him; the map, the quest, the ship, Louis’ room. He scrambled to stand again, hoping to regain feeling in his left leg quickly.

Niall had an excited look across his features, his blue eyes alight. It was contagious, in the way that only Niall was. Niall had sunshine in his soul, Harry figured. There was no other explanation.

Harry hobbled behind Niall, climbing up the many ladders to the surface. The crew was already gathered, and Louis and Zayn stood in the middle. Harry stopped following Niall, who weaved his way into the middle. There was a chatter surrounding the crew. Most were correct in their assumptions, though Harry didn’t say so.

“Welcome!” Louis called to the group. He was wearing his customary bright smile, along with his infamous Captain’s hat, the feather standing tall. Zayn was wearing a similar hat slung low over his forehead. They looked like the perfect pair, Harry thought. Niall wasn’t far away, standing shirtless, his red bandana tied across his head, a matching one wrapped around Zayn’s waist. Harry could spot all of their swords, and the little sheath that held Louis’ dagger. The sun was low in the sky, no doubt close to setting. Harry had slept the day away, just as he had planned.

And he couldn’t say he understood why. He didn’t understand what had triggered his sudden disinterest and fear. Louis was wonderful, and had been kinder than Harry had ever imagined a pirate Captain. He had a place on the ship, and a friendship with the Captain. He felt completely happy and at peace with his decision to stay aboard. So why did it feel wrong so suddenly?

“We have two very important orders of business!” Louis called out once the crew had settled down slightly. “They are each of importance, one a catalyst of the other. I am sure you will all understand shortly.”

Zayn stood tall beside Louis, though Harry watched Niall pass him a snuff cigar.

“First, the crew will now follow a new bosun.” A whisper went through the crowd. Louis continued to smile, though gestured for quiet. “Harry would you please come up here.”

Dread and shock and excitement flooded Harry’s chest all at once. There wasn’t anything to say, yet Harry pointed to himself, looking completely dumbstruck.

“Yes, you buffoon, get up here!” Louis gestured, a laugh in his voice. Harry allowed his feet to lead him towards the front of the gathering, astonishment still written across his features.

“Harry can read and write and knows several languages,” Louis began speaking once more. “Which is essential to the jobs of a bosun. He has years of lessons in diplomats and policy. And he has a heart for the sea and adventure.”

By now, Harry stood directly in front of Louis. Louis looked pleased, that familiar golden happiness dancing in his eyes. Harry wanted to punch him, and maybe hug him. He hadn’t asked for this position, though he couldn’t say he was upset. It felt nice to be recognized so early on, for something he genuinely loved. It was true, his heart was here at sea.

“Do you accept this position?” Louis asked, eyes directed towards Harry.

“Yes.” Harry said easily, surprising even himself with the conviction in his voice.

“Alright, kneel,” Louis commanded, and Harry fixed him with a look of confusion.

“What? Why?”

A chuckle ran through the crew.

“Kneel, young bosun.”

This time Harry did so cautiously. Louis pulled out his dagger, brandishing it wildly. He made a wide arcing motion with his wrist, bringing the dagger down centimeters above Harry’s shoulder, followed by another ridiculous hand motion towards Harry’s other shoulder.

“Har har!” Niall called, and the crew followed.

It felt strange, but instead of another question, laughter bubbled from Harry’s chest. Glee was painted across his face. Louis looked delighted. He yanked Harry to his feet once more, and pulled him to his side. Harry stood proudly to Louis’ right, facing the eager crew.

“Alright, onto the next order,” Louis spoke loudly and with authority once more. “Thanks to our dear bosun, we have a treasure map in our position.”

The crew erupts in a loud and raucous commotion. It was contagious. Harry smiled brightly, grateful for that thin piece of parchment with a map printed across it. Harry had hugged Liam recklessly in hopes he wouldn’t feel the parchment slip from his pocket. His heart had been beating a million miles an hour. That was bravery, too, Harry thought.

“We know where the start of the map is, and we will soon find that precious X.”

“We will form a small team, while the rest of you stay with the ship. You will guard it with your life.” Zayn spoke up this time, his voice measured. Zayn held a rough exterior but Harry knew better, could see the same jubilee they all shared.

“Thank you for your hard work aboard this beautiful ship,” Louis continued. “She couldn’t ask for a better crew. Now back to work!”

“Aye aye!” Niall yelled out and everyone joined in as before. Niall might be the glue, Harry thought, without him they’d be a mess.

After the crowd fizzled away, and Niall had stopped teasing Harry, Louis pulled him away. They stood facing each other back behind the helm of the ship.

“Did you like your surprise?”

There’s that yo-ho-pirates-life glee in Louis’ eyes, but there was something more, too. Something Harry had no idea how to place. Harry had never seen the look on anyone’s face before. It felt special, like it might be meant only for Harry.

“Where did it come from?” Harry found himself asking, the trepidation from earlier returning.

“You deserve it.”

“I’ve been here barely two weeks!”

“And you deserve it.” Louis repeated. “I meant what I said. We have this treasure map thanks to you.”

“I know, but-”

“No, stop.” Louis commanded, though Harry knew it wasn’t as a captain, but as a friend. “The team will be Zayn and I, Niall, you, Josh, and George.”

“That is quite small,” Harry said.

“Well, the map shows small tunnels and caves. We can’t have the whole crew parading through an unknown crawl-through tunnel.”

“I see.”

The two stood facing each other for several beats of silence. Harry didn’t know what to say, and Louis seemed contemplative.

“It’s what you wanted,” Louis started seriously, catching Harry’s glance. “The position? You said you wanted an adventure.”

“I do.” Harry nodded. It comes easy to Harry, to reach out and grab Louis’ hand in his own. He squeezes once, then twice, then pulls his hand away. Louis looks stunned, though not unpleasantly so. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Louis murmured, and Harry wanted so badly to reach out and pull Louis flush against his body. Harry was smitten, he thinks he may have always been. Louis is thoughtful, although it’s hidden by this adventurous, grandiose Captain so full of life and glee. It’s compelling. It’s honorable, it’s what Harry has always dreamed of being. This life fits so easily, it’s like Harry was born for it. He wants to follow Louis into the so-called caves, hands and hearts intertwined.

“When do we leave?”

“We’re setting sail at dawn, and we’ll leave as soon as the cove is found.”

“Great,” Harry murmured, though he knew his eagerness was leaking through his words. He could tell because Louis beamed at him.

“It is, isn’t it?”

“Yo ho,” Harry giggled. Louis reached over to playfully pinch Harry’s side.

“No joking!”

“I wasn’t!” Harry protested, Louis’ lingering fingers tickling his sides. “I mean it. I swear!”

“Pinky promise?”

Harry rolled his eyes, though he did extend his pinky finger.

“A pirates life for me,” they sort of say it together, Harry only catching on two words behind Louis. It sounded silly, but it left them both grinning.

“Come to my room tonight,” Louis murmured, quieter than before.

“Alright,” Harry hesitated only slightly.

“At moonlight.”

Harry nodded, thoughts swirling in his mind. Things like, ‘What does this mean?’ and ‘Louis is so beautiful’ and ‘But I’m not so sure I’m comfortable in his rooms’ and ‘Louis is a just and fair Captain’. It’s confusing, so Harry attempts to ignore them all. Instead focusing on, ‘Louis is a good friend to me’.

Louis turned away after another moment of heavy silence. He swayed in his step, striding confidently across the deck. Harry knew Niall and Josh would be on him soon, trying to teach him his new tasks. They were an eager first and second mate. But Harry just wanted one more minute to himself, to possibly sort out the mess in his mind. Mostly, why did Louis’ room bother him, and would going there that night make it worse?

Harry wasn’t wrong. Niall and Josh found him in record speed, both talking over one another. Josh had tips and tricks from his many quests as a bosun. Josh wanted him to swallow all of the information as quickly as Josh could spit it out. Niall cut in to add his own gems of wisdom, though Niall was already way past drunk. Which wasn’t completely odd in itself. Except it was hard to understand him between the giggles.

The bosun lessons lasted clear past sunset. There were so many ropes and sails to know. And it wasn’t that Harry was uninterested—he was vastly interested, feeling empowered by his new position—but he was supposed to be in Louis’ room at moonlight, and it felt like a secret.

“Does that make sense?” Josh said for the hundredth time that evening.

“Yes.” Harry agreed easily, nodding along.

“Great.” Josh replied, nudging Niall so that his bottle of rum spilled onto his chest.

“Aye!” Niall complained, shoving Josh back.

“Any questions?” Josh addressed Harry once more.

“No.”

“Great. Let’s move on.”

“Yes, lets.” Niall hummed, taking another swig of his beloved bottle. His cheeks were mottled pink, eyes glassy.

“Don’t you think that’s quite enough for tonight?” Harry interjected. That same weird bravery sensation coursed through his veins. A secret meeting with the Captain that required a pirate bosun to sneak away from the first and second mate? That took some sort of bravery, Harry was positive.

“There’s still a lot to go over.” Josh countered.

“Well, it’s all starting to go a bit over my head.” Harry lied. “I think I should sleep on this information, and we can get back to work in the morning.”

“I agree.” Niall said. “That’s a great idea, Harry.”

“I guess so.” Josh grumbled.

“I’ll come back in the morning with a fresh mind,” Harry’s words reminded him of skiving out of lessons as a young prince. They were dull and full of policies and ideas that were completely harmful to most of the population. Harry would’ve done anything to get out of those lessons. This, however, was nothing like that. This was a secret mission given to him by the Captain. Sort of.

“Great idea,” Niall repeated, stepping away from their little group. “I’m off to find a guitar, then.”

“See you two in the morning,” Harry gave them a small wave, before walking towards the stern of the boat.

“Where are you off to?” Josh called after the new bosun, who just cursed himself for being so obvious.

“Just thought I’d watch the sea for a minute. It’s calming.”

Josh gave him a skeptical look, though in the end he shrugged and walked towards the sleeping quarters. Harry sighed a breath of relief, before making his way to the Captain’s Quarters. He quietly slipped through the first doorway and into the small hallway. This time the guard didn’t advance towards Harry, no doubt having orders from the Captain to let Harry through.

Harry walked slowly, quietly taking in his surroundings. The hallway was slim and the wood was old. It was so basic, giving away none of Louis’ riches. Harry took a deep breath before lifting his hand and rapping on the wooden door. He didn’t have to wait long before Louis threw the door open.

The room looked just as Harry remembered it, and it was suddenly overwhelming. Louis stood before him, grin lighting up his face, hair tousled, and a bottle of rum in his grasps.

“Welcome,” Louis’ voice was sweet, as he gestured for Harry to come in. Harry didn’t say a word, just walked over the threshold, focusing on Louis’ features. “You’re later than I thought.”

“I was stuck in a bosun lesson.”

“Awh, I see.” Louis smiled. “And how was it?”

“Exciting. Overwhelming.”

Louis chuckled, his eyes crinkling as he did so. Harry had never noticed how adorable it was. He felt his stomach do a flip.

“Yeah, all of that.” Louis agreed. Louis walked farther into the room, and gestured for Harry to follow. In the corner, by a beautiful stained glass window, sat two red and gold chairs. They were traditional Baroque style; plush cushions, velvet material, real gold encrusted features. Louis plopped down into one, patting the cushion of the other. Harry sat down gingerly.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked a beat later, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Oh, nothing I-”

“Bullshit.” Louis pointed an accusing finger at Harry. “I know you now, dear Harry.”

“Your room reminds me of home,” Harry tried his best to be straightforward, not allowing any emotions to come through.

“Thank you,” Louis beamed. “A room fit for a Captain, wouldn’t you say?”

“Well, yes.” Harry agreed. “But my Father stole from the Kingdom to create his furniture. And that wasn’t right.”

“I didn’t steal any of this,” Louis said, suddenly very serious.

“It brings back painful memories.” Harry found himself admitting. It was strange, knowing that this wasn’t what Louis had intended they’d speak about that night. But it felt right confessing to someone who wasn’t interested in hurting Harry.

“I’m sorry.” The tone in Louis’ voice was sincere, and it made Harry smile albeit sadly.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know,” Louis agreed. “But this room is lovely, and comforting and it feels like home. I’m sorry that it causes the opposite for you.”

“I just think about the famine that affected the entire Kingdom, and I wonder how my father could sit up in that castle and not care. And there was nothing I could do.”

“Your stories remind me of Niall’s,” Louis tells him. “The starvation of the people living in the streets.”

“And yet, my father had a lavish lifestyle. And I wanted no part of it.”

Silence sits between them, sadness washing over Louis’ features. Harry watched the sadness and anger combine upon Louis’ face.

“You’re nothing like him,” Louis’ words shocked Harry, leaving him unable to answer. Louis’ kindness was baffling and Harry hadn’t realized the weight that sat on his shoulders. How the guilt had sat in his chest, sunk into his stomach and commanded his heart to hurt.

“You think?” Harry murmured, catching Louis’ gaze. His eyes were a piercing blue in the low lamp light. They were full of conviction, though.

“Absolutely.” Louis nodded. The hilarious, teasing side of Captain Louis was nowhere to be seen. In his place sat a kind and thoughtful man who felt like the first person Harry had ever felt comfortable enough to open up to.

Harry had never agreed with his father, or the rules of the Kingdom. Harry’s opinion had never been valid or considered. In fact, his father had banished him from all political meetings, saying that until Harry was mature enough to see the King’s side he was unwelcome. Nothing had been Harry’s fault, and yet watching the destruction with no ability to change things had been a weight Harry didn’t know he carried. He wanted to let it go.

“Thank you,” Harry spoke gently, his gaze never wavering. “You don’t know how much I needed to hear that.”

“We all need validation,” Louis agreed. “See, when I met Zayn I was this self-assured teenager with a need for adventure and excitement. I’d grown up sailing, since my father was the Captain of some royal navy ship. My mother died in childbirth, you see, and so it was my father who raised me. And you’re absolutely right, most people are interested in helping themselves. And it’s not that I don’t agree with that lifestyle, but that I think you should fight for it.”

“Or find it yourself,” Harry agreed, gesturing toward the map that sat against Louis’ table.

“Exactly.”

“We’re one in the same, then, aren’t we?” Harry asked, glancing back over at the pirate Captain. His tousled hair and glowing blue eyes were captivating. Harry wanted to reach out and brush his hand against Louis’ golden skin. He waited only three beats before his body won over his mind. Slowly, he reached up to lay the backside of his hand against Louis’ cheek.

“I guess we are,” Louis spoke, reminding Harry that they were, in fact, having a conversation.

“I guess so,” Harry agreed. He hadn’t moved his hand. Where their skin touched it burned. In a comforting way.

“I want to kiss you.” Louis’ admission set Harry’s body alight. He had no idea what to do, except silently nod his head several times in a row. He knew he wanted to kiss the Captain. He wanted to know the heat that he’d feel as their lips pressed together, how his body would feel flush against his, how his stomach would flutter more than it already was. He wasn’t sure how long he’d known it, but suddenly kissing Louis seemed like the only option.

Louis didn’t waste a second, leaning in quickly so that their noses bumped. Harry couldn’t help his smile, or the way his hand uncurled to sit firmly against Louis’ lower cheek and jaw. It felt absolutely right. Louis leaned impossibly closer, until their lips finally brushed together. Electricity ran through Harry’s limbs, pushing him to press closer to Louis. He kissed harder, moving his lips slowly against Louis’. The Captain sighed happily against Harry’s lips, and Harry hoped they’d never have to move.

Louis, although, pulled away, jostling Harry’s body in the process. He huffed, reaching out to grab onto Louis’ clothing in an effort to pull him back. Louis, though, just giggled and took one step to close the gap between the two. He didn’t waste another moment, before sitting gingerly onto Harry’s lap. Harry, for his credit, barely held in his squeak. Louis was warm and small, yet an inviting pressure. Louis had one leg on either side of Harry’s body, knees pressed into the back of the chair. His eyes were the same piercing blue, though this time with a spark of something more. Harry hoped to never forget the exact shade.

“Is this okay?” Louis murmured, leaning in to brush his lips against Harry’s ear. Harry couldn’t help but shudder and nod once more.

Louis pulled away only inches. He pressed his lips against Harry’s once more, though this time with more pressure and finesse. Harry eagerly returned the kiss, sliding his lips once again. Louis’ hands sat atop Harry’s shoulders, though Harry couldn’t seem to keep his hands still. They were against Louis’ waist, then tracing lines up Louis’ arms. He had them clasped behind Louis’ neck, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. And then one hand ventured into Louis’ hair, and when Louis bit Harry’s bottom lip he tugged on Louis hair. At this, Louis bucked forward. Harry mewled, the sensation new and awestriking. Harry wound his fingers back through Louis’ hair, tugging slightly when Louis did something he liked. Such as biting his lip, or slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He’d never kissed like this before. He didn’t want to stop.

“Lou,” Harry huffed when Louis pulled away to no-doubt catch his breath. Louis lay his forehead against Harry’s shoulder, chest heaving. Harry continued to play with Louis’ hair, running his fingers through it.

Louis continued to gasp for breath, though between huffs of breath he pressed feather-light kisses against the top of Harry’s cheeks. It made Harry’s heart flutter in his chest. Louis was being so delicate, so sweet. It was enough to drive Harry crazy with want. It seemed that they weren’t close enough, weren’t being passionate enough. And though it was nothing Harry had ever experienced before, he wanted it all with Louis; the fumbling movements, the sweet touches. Louis was treating Harry with such care, and Harry wanted nothing else ever again.

“Louis,” Harry whined when Louis continued his soft little kisses.

“Yes, love?” Harry smiled at the nickname, letting it burrow in his chest. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Yes,” Harry gasped, but Louis only placed a gentle kiss atop Harry’s cheeks again. “Lou,” Harry whined once more, pulling at Louis’ hair.

“Hm?” Louis’ voice was so low, a beautiful melody in Harry’s ear.

“You’ve got to kiss me.”

“Alright,” Louis finally agreed, leaning down to press their lips together once more. It was anything but chaste, as Harry opened his mouth upon contact.

Louis’ tongue was soft and sweet against his own, leaving Harry’s heart jack-hammering in his chest. It was too much yet not enough all at once.

As Harry pulled his own tongue out of Louis’ mouth, Louis’ tongue followed. It was a pleasant, warm feeling in Harry’s mouth. Without thinking, Harry bit down on Louis’ tongue. The Captain moaned and bucked his hips against Harry’s own. With that simple action, Harry knew he was a goner. He had to lift his hips up, had to feel the warm pressure of Louis against him once more. He had to make Louis moan again. He had to make Louis feel as good as he did.

Louis’ tongue was gone, but Harry wasted no time biting down on the Captain’s bottom lip. He held it between his teeth for several seconds, then placed a warm, wet kiss against the already forming bruises. Louis bucked against Harry again, and pulled away to bite at Harry’s jawline. There was so much heat, Harry felt like maybe he was in his very own paradise. All that mattered was Louis’ attention and happiness and the little world they were creating together. It was completely their own.

When Louis pulled away, Harry leaned down to press his own lips on Louis’ jawline. He had to press kisses from his chin up to his ear and back down again. He had to suck a kiss in the crook where Louis’ neck met his jaw. And he absolutely had to leave a purple bruise there. Louis continued to moan and grind down onto Harry’s lap. It was a delicious friction that left Harry panting.

“Wanna make you feel good, H,” Louis murmured.

“You are,” Harry didn’t stop his worship against Louis’ neck. He couldn’t have stopped even had he wanted to. Which he didn’t.

“No, like, wanna suck you off.”

Harry pressed another kiss against Louis’ collarbones, before pulling back.

“You don’t have to,” Harry murmured.

“Want to.” Louis didn’t wait for Harry’s response, just climbed off of Harry’s lap, leaving him cold and aching for more.

Louis settled onto his knees in front of Harry’s chair. He grabbed Harry’s thighs, and yanked him forward. Now, Louis’ nose could brush against Harry.

“Off,” Louis mumbled, tugging at Harry’s pants. Harry didn’t waste a moment, lifting up slightly to help Louis pull his pants off.

Louis leaned forward, and pressed a kiss against Harry’s tip causing Harry to buck forward.

“Louis, I-”

“Shh, love,” Louis murmured, his warm breath against Harry’s sensitive skin. “I’ve got you.”

Harry could only moan and rock his hips forward as Louis continued leaving gentle kisses up the shaft and then against Harry’s thighs. It was an excruciating game of push and pull; just as Louis got close enough, he’d pull away to press a kiss against Harry’s kneecap or thigh. It was delicious, and hot and left Harry’s stomach a pit of fire.

Minutes passed before Louis finally sucked Harry’s tip fully into his mouth. Harry had to close his eyes, the image of Louis’ pink lips and blown out pupils combined with the feeling too much. It was too hot, and Harry didn’t want it to end just yet. It had only just begun.

Louis’ movements were sensually determined. He was quick, then slow, full of pressure then gentle touches. Louis was pushing Harry to the edge, and then pulling him back in. It was everything he didn’t know he’d been missing.

Harry chanted Louis’ name like a prayer. His voice was low. Harry’s hands were tangled in Louis’ hair, and when he tugged Louis would moan around him. Which was perfect against Harry.

Soon, the pleasure of Louis’ perfect mouth became too much. Harry barely had a moment to warn Louis before he came in Louis’ mouth. Louis swallowed him down, before placing a gentle kiss against Harry’s tip.

“Beautiful,” Louis murmured. Harry couldn’t think, couldn’t speak. He gathered Louis up into his arms, though, quickly grasping Louis in his hand. He made a fist with his hand, quickly pumping Louis firmly. It only took several minutes before Louis came against Harry’s hand and stomach.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned. “You are perfect.”

“Mmm,” Harry replied, his brain still mush.

“Come to bed with me, love,” Louis murmured.

Together they ambled across the room, crashing onto the bed. Within moments, the pair were curled against one another. Louis pressed kisses against Harry’s face until he fell asleep curled in Louis’ embrace.

Harry could hardly contain his excitement as they lowered the little row boat into the water. The crew that would stay behind and guard the ship were all waving goodbye. The sun was blinding in Harry’s eyes, keeping him from properly seeing the crew. Harry placed one hand above his eyes to shield against the sunshine, while his other hand waved enthusiastically towards the general direction of the crew. Niall was calling out goodbyes, his laughter following them as they fell.

When the boat finally hit the sea, water splashed into the boat. It felt refreshing against Harry’s skin as the day was hot and somewhat humid. Harry’s hair stuck in clumps against the back of his neck. It only took one look, though, at Louis’ sun kissed skin to leave Harry distracted and fond. He leaned over to whisper just that into Louis’ ear.

“Is that so?” Louis threw him a smirk, his blue eyes alight.

“Mhm,” Harry bit his bottom lip. Louis’ answer was to lean over and press a kiss to Harry’s hairline. Nobody batted an eyelash. Harry wondered how much Louis had told the others. Zayn gave them an approving nod, and Niall was full on beaming.

“You two are so cute!” Niall exclaimed. Harry’s cheeks flushed. Louis, on the other hand, just threw him a smile, his eyes squinting against the sunlight.

“Thanks,”

“You really are.” Zayn added. And it felt wonderful, suddenly, to be surrounded by a group of people like this.

“A pirates life for me,” Harry found himself saying, to which they all agreed in cacophony. Josh continued to row them away quickly, his movements small and deliberate. It was satisfying to watch the water flow around the paddle.

Barely an hour passed until the small crew found their starting point. A large cliff side stared them down. It was ominous. The cliff-side was tall, casting dark shadows far off into the horizon.

“Here we are,” Josh informed them, pulling the oars into the rowboat. “Where is the entrance?”

Harry pulled the map out, tracing his fingers against the paper. He counted in his mind, before sharing his count aloud. Louis glanced down before confirming Harry’s answer.

“Sounds perfect,” Louis agreed. “Ready to find some treasure, lads?” Louis asked excitedly. Harry couldn’t help the cheer he gave. Louis poked him in the side, making Harry giggle.

Together, Harry thought happily, together he and Louis jumped into the water. They had to find the entrance depicted on the map. And it was somewhere underwater against the rock wall. Harry didn’t let go of Louis’ hand to swim, instead they pulled each other along. Harry wiggled his toes to distract himself from how quickly his lungs were running out of air. The pair approached the wall, letting go of one another to rub their hands against the wall.

The map said two feet to the east, and so they were as approximate as they could be. Nothing felt different, though. There were no cracks or loose ends. Instead, it all felt like solid rock against Harry’s calloused hand. At his side, Louis began banging on the rock. And then he pressed his shoulder against it, no doubt trying to find a weakness. Harry followed his lead, but his lungs were soon empty. He felt lightheaded, unable to move his limbs anymore. So, without a second thought, he grabbed onto Louis’ sleeve and pushed his feet with all his might against the wall, sending them back above the water’s surface.

“Find anything?!” Niall called to them from their spot still in the boat.

“Nothing!” Harry yelled back, gulping for air.

“Fuck,”

“We’re going back under,” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hand. Harry sucked in as much air as he could possibly hold in his lungs in the several seconds before Louis tugged him down once more. This time they were directly in front of the wall, giving them a several second head start than before. They were frantic, searching quickly and not so very thoroughly.

‘There’s nothing’, Harry thought to himself. There was no opening. They must have somehow miscalculated the entrance location. Except, Harry found it himself. He trusted his estimations.

They rose to the surface again, gasping for air. The others looked both annoyed and concerned.

“I don’t feel anything,” Harry told Louis, feeling exasperated.

“Yeah, same,” Louis grumbled. He ran a hand through his dripping hair, tugging on the ends. “What’re we missing?”

“ _You’re too far off_ ,” a new voice joined the conversation. Louis jumped, though Harry turned in excitement. Long black hair sat atop the water, floating around an innocent smiling face.

“ _You know about the cave_?” Harry asked, allowing his tongue to find this new rhythm. He was no better than he was with Marina, and he felt terrible for not practicing. Or teaching someone else the beautiful language.

“ _Of course. It’s been there for quite a long time. I watched them create it_.”

“ _Did you_?!” Harry asked eagerly. “ _Is there treasure_?”

“ _Possibly_ ,” she mused. “ _There were lots of men, carrying lots of chests. Although they left behind quite the mess_.” She used her words delicately, letting them roll of her tongue. It sounded so foreign, and yet Harry recognized each word. It was easy to understand her, though Harry could hear the pain in her words. The conveying of emotion was easy through the cadence of her voice.

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” Harry told her easily, although not knowing if it’d been his father’s family, or some other hateful kingdom. It still stung. “ _I wish they hadn’t_.”

“ _So do we all_.” She told him honestly. “ _Humankind are selfish_.”

“ _I agree_. _I am so sorry. I promise to try and fix the mess.”_

She didn’t move, just stared straight at his face. There were several beats of silence shared between the two strangers. Her concerned stare felt intimidating, almost as if she was searching his mind for a true purpose. Harry could almost feel the moment she decided to trust his true intent.

“ _Can you show us where the cave door is_?” He asked cautiously.

“ _Do not pollute our waters_.”

“ _We won’t. I promise_.”

“ _This way_ ,” she gestured for Harry and Louis to follow her. Harry turned to see the look of astonishment on Louis’ face. It made Harry’s insides feel weak.

“You’re amazing,” Louis told him, squeezing his hand in his own.

“Thank you,” Harry smiled. “But we both seriously need to practice the dialect.”

Louis chuckled. “Speak for yourself.”

Together, they began swimming behind their new mermaid friend.

“Follow us, lads!” Louis called out to the other four still in the rowboat.

She led them several feet away. She sunk gracefully underneath the surface, leaving Louis and Harry to scramble to follow. They scaled the wall to the best of their ability, as the mermaid sunk deeper and deeper. At the mermaids request, the two pirates helped to push against the wall, until it fell in. They fell through the opening, and into a large cave quickly pooling with water. The already present pool of water was deep. It was the perfect area for an underwater doorway, as it could easily fill up.

Harry couldn’t hold his breath another second, so he tugged on Louis’ wrist, pointing back up to the surface. Together they rushed to the surface. Luckily, Harry had half a mind to look behind him, and indeed the mermaid was closing the secret doorway.

Upon hitting the surface, Louis and Harry swam back to the row boat.

“We found it!” Harry exclaimed excitedly.

“Thank fuck,” Zayn sighed, his hat tipped low over his head, covering his eyes. “Josh and I will stay here,” Zayn instructed. “We’ll tie the boat up, and find an alternate opening, or more likely the exit. It doesn’t appear that you’ll find your way out the way you came.”

“Niall and George will come with Harry and I,” Louis added. “We’ll navigate the caves and find the treasure!”

An excited cheer echoed among the pirates. Harry thought to himself that what made the life of a pirate worthwhile were adventures. There was nothing like a buried treasure to add to their collection of riches. Maybe Harry could have his own growing collection like Niall and Josh.

“ _What can I do_?” The group simultaneously jumped—and cursed—at the joining of a new voice. It was the mermaid from before.

“ _Stick around as back up_?” Harry offered. “ _I don’t want you to get hurt_.”

“ _Don’t worry about me_.” She commanded, her voice taking on a new sound entirely. Harry wanted to agree with her.

“ _Help Captain Zayn out here_ ,” Louis cut in, his voice sounding perfect around the foreign language. “ _If that’s alright_.”

The mermaid only nodded.

“ _I’m Harry_ ,” he introduced himself as Niall and George jumped into the water, making the row boat rock to-and-fro. “ _I trust these pirates_.”

“ _I’m Adella_ ,” she smiled. “ _And I trust you_.”

“Zayn,” Harry turned to the Captain. “This is Adella, and she wants to help.”

“Alright,” Zayn nodded, before turning to the mermaid. He offered her a polite smile and a wave, which she returned with a bubbling giggle.

“See you on the other side,” Louis called out to Zayn, and at the same moment the two Captain’s grasped onto their identical necklaces. Harry couldn’t wait to get that back story out of Louis. But until then, he only waved his goodbye, before following the crew towards the cavern wall. There was no time to waste.

Adella led the way once more. The four pirates scaled down the wall, holding their breaths until they reached the hidden entrance. It was easy to push open with two more bodies. With their combined strength it was an easy task. As before, they fell through the opening and into the deep pool of excess water. Adella and Josh worked together to close it back off, and just like that the pirates were alone in a dark cave.

“Follow me,” Louis instructed, and Harry could hear rather than see the other three bobbing above the water. “There’s an opening against the far wall.”

Harry was immensely grateful that Louis memorized the map, and that he had it tucked into his pants. He wasn’t worried. Soon they would find the treasure.

It was a short swim before they hit solid wall. One by one they climbed onto the solid rock, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. Harry searched for Louis’ hand, intertwining their fingers once they made contact. Niall was rustling around, no doubt grappling for purchase against the rocky surface.

“Where to now, Captain?” George’s voice broke the silence, asking the question they were all wondering.

“Twelve steps forward,” Louis instructed. “Single file. I will go first.”

Harry quickly jumped behind Louis, and wrapped his arms around his middle and followed along. Louis didn’t say a word as he took his first step. Instead, the four walked one step at a time towards their destination.

“What’re we looking for?” Harry asked, his grip still tight around Louis.

“There’s a small room behind this wall. We’ll feel around until we find the hollow part. Then we push.”

They approached the wall then, and the four pirates spread out, knocking against the rock wall. Niall made a rhythm that sounded happy, while George pounded until his knuckles no doubt bled. Harry made a fist, banging intermittingly.

“Aha!” Louis exclaimed moments later. “It’s here, lads.”

Harry could barely make out Louis’ form in the darkness. He could see his hunched shoulders, his dripping fringe, and his hands placed palm flat against the wall. Niall was at Louis’ side in strides, and together they pushed it open. The four pirates filed into the room, and just as George strode in, the rock door slid back shut.

“Treasure awaits us,” Louis’ voice contained his earlier excitement, nearly a whisper of awe. “A trick like that can only mean one thing.”

George attempted to push the door back open, but it wouldn’t budge. “A little help?” He huffed, though Louis waved him off.

“Why bother? We’re seeking treasure, not an easy escape.”

“Aye, aye,” George nodded, taking more steps into the room.

Niall lit their lantern then, basking the corridor in an eerie, orange light. It looked strikingly like a study one could find in the castle Harry had grown up in. Except this was more of a tiny, little passageway. It wasn’t very long until the other side of cave wall, and it was thin on either side of them. Most curiously, were the cabinets that hung against both sides of the cave wall. On each side of the hallway sat a high cupboard with caged doors, while the bottom doors were solid wood.

Louis attempted prying open the bottom doors, but to no avail. Harry kicked the one to his right, and it crashed open. Inside sat several mice bones, but nothing more. Louis grinned over at Harry, before kicking in another cabinet door. His was empty.

The contents of the caged cabinet doors were visible. They looked to be mostly books, though there were trinkets to be seen. A globe sat in one, while a flute sat in another.

“What’s the point?” Niall’s voice broke the silence. “This is all worthless.”

“One man’s garbage is another’s treasure,” Harry answered.

“Huh?”

“Oh, it’s from a book. Meaning, someone must have had a purpose for this stuff.” Harry explained.

“I still don’t like it,” Niall murmured, taking steps forward. He held the lantern away from his body, which allowed light to dance across the caves walls. Between the shadows, Harry spotted portraits hanging on the walls between the sets of cabinets. They appeared to be family portraits, like ones that had hung in the castle. There were men and women posing, draped in their family’s riches.

“This is fucking strange,” Niall grumbled again, though Louis looked nothing but intrigued.

“It’s very curious,” Louis said, directing his words towards his first mate. “It’s very personal.”

“It looks like a study,” Harry agreed. “Although it looks rather old.”

“How do you reckon?”

“Well there’s dust everywhere,” Harry pointed out. “And the clothing is quite outdated.”

“Brilliant little Harry,” Louis murmured fondly, and Harry felt a blush color the tops of his cheeks.

They took care to explore the small expanse of the room. Top to bottom, let to right, cupboard to cupboard. Louis declared there was nothing of their worth, and that the map had indicated a further route until the desired treasure.

Upon further inspection, the other side of the cave wall had a rather large opening, hidden by a huge piece of plywood. It was easily moved by George, and the crew advanced towards the treasure.

“What’s next?” Harry asked Louis, as they came upon an endless expanse of darkness.

“A tunnel,” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand in his own once more. “It’s quite expansive, goes on for awhile.”

“Let’s get going then,” Niall prompted, taking the first step forward, only to fall flat onto his face.

Captain Louis, conqueror of the seven seas, burst into laughter immediately. “What _are_ you doing?” he howled between laughter. Harry, on the other hand, felt his heart fall into his stomach.

“The lantern!” He gasped, watching in despair as the shattered glass twinkled with the last of their light.

“Shit!”

“What happened?” Harry asked incredulously.

“There’s a wire,” Niall grumbled, allowing Harry to pull him to his feet. Louis’ laughter had stopped abruptly, no doubt feeling the dread seep into his bones.

“We’re traveling in darkness now?” Harry’s voice was a touch hysterical. They wouldn’t make it. Suddenly Harry felt it in his bones. There was absolutely no way they could make it past unknown traps, twists, and turns in darkness. They couldn’t find or collect a treasure that was unseen. They had risked it all, and were stuck in an underground cave of darkness.

“Harry, it’s fine,” Louis reached out to gently rub his thumb against Harry’s waist. “Look, we’ve still got out our treasure to find. Our quest isn’t over.”

“I said I wanted an adventure!” Harry yelled, his anger rising with his hysteria. “Not a suicide mission!”

“That’s the same thing, sometimes!” Louis argued.

“Well then I don’t want any part of this!” Harry shook off Louis’ touch, turning away from the pirate Captain. He could feel the dread seeping through every part of his body. They were truly stuck, deep underneath the ground, nobody around to save them. No one to hear their screams. Hopelessness settled in Harry’s gut.

“Listen,” Louis said, and Harry didn’t move to show that he heard. Louis sighed. “I don’t know what to say,”

“We’re going to die down here, Louis!” Harry yelled again, turning to face Louis once more.

“No. Pirates never die.” Louis countered, fixing Harry with his kindest grin. Harry could barely see it in the darkness. “Besides, the crew never leaves behind the captain.”

“The cave is sealed off!”

“If we can’t find a way, Niall will. Why do you think I keep him around?”

“I don’t know, maybe because he’s amazing and smart and kind of in love with your co-captain.” Harry answered Louis’ rhetorical question in one deep breath. He heard Niall chuckle somewhere to his right. “I just don’t see how we’re getting out of this.”

“Patience,”

“I don’t think either one of us possesses that attribute.” Harry crossed his arms against his chest. He heard Niall laugh again.

“That’s why I’m here you fuckers. Can we move on? No use standing around.”

“See, I told you,” Louis’ words weren’t meant to be rude, but sweet. So Harry accepted their fate, and held out his own hand as a peace treaty. Louis took it instantly, squeezing once then twice.

“Come on, follow me,” Niall encouraged. The other three stepped over the wire and continued into the cave.

It became apparent quickly that the tunnel slanted downwards. No one was dry yet, and so they left a muddy slide in their wake.

Louis began singing somewhere deep in the tunnel. It was an eerie melody, combined with lyrics depicting gruesome deaths at sea. Niall joined him several verses in, singing a higher melody. Their voices sounded beautiful together. Their song took Harry’s mind off of the darkness befalling them. The chorus wrapped around the cave, swelling in their hearts. A pirates demise. Harry couldn’t help but join in on the chorus.

“Yo ho, yo ho,” they sung, voices echoing.

Harry stumbled suddenly, though Louis reached out to steady him.

“You alright?”

“Don’t you hear that?” Harry asked instead of an answer. “I’ve fucking triggered something!”

Indeed, a wall of loose rocks tumble down around them, small pebbles that would no doubt be followed by boulders.

“Run!” Louis commanded, though no one had needed persuading. They were suddenly rushing into the darkness, the sound of destruction all around them. Harry cursed himself silently, afraid of the consequences of his mistake. And it was a sentiment of his inability to be graceful that he tripped on his own feet, stumbling to the ground. He pulled Louis with him, the two falling into a heap of limbs. Louis squeaked. Niall guffawed. Harry cursed. Ticking time seemed to slip between Harry’s fingers.

“Get up!” George yelled, and Harry could hear the urgency in his voice as well as feel it like something tangible.

It was impossible to get up. Their limbs were tangled. Harry tried to stand up, but his muddy form couldn’t gain purchase on anything. Both he and Louis pulled on one another until neither could stand up.

“Stop, stop,” Louis said, trying to stand first. But Harry was frantic, could hear the roll of the rocks behind them.

“No, _you_ stop!”

“Listen to me,”

“No, fuck, I-”

“If you’d just hold still!”

“There’s no time!”

Barely another second passed before Niall and George were hauling them to their feet. Niall’s hand was wrapped around Harry’s wrist to yank him forward.

“Run like the wind!” Niall yelled, and Harry didn’t hesitate. The four pirates raced together down the slanting tunnel. The sound of rolling boulders was louder than before they’d had to stop. Niall hadn’t let go of Harry, instead pulling him along. Harry felt immensely grateful.

“Just a little farther!” Louis tried to reassure the group. “I can sense it!”

Louis just might be the best captain of all time, Harry decided, when in several feet the tunnel opened up.

“Quick we need to seal this off,” Louis urged, and Harry floundered. Luckily, Niall and George were quick to find something big enough to block off the entrance. Within minutes the boulders that had chased them collided with their self-sufficient door. The cave was deafeningly loud for several beats. Harry couldn’t see or hear a thing.

“Lads!” Harry heard Niall exclaim once his hearing returned. “Look what I’ve found!” It was dark and then suddenly the cave tunnels were filled with light. Pale yellow light flickered around them, a torch alight in Niall’s grasps.

“Holy shit!” Harry’s eyes stung with the sudden ability to see. He pressed his eyes shut for several seconds.

“Where did that come from?” Louis asked incredulously.

“It was just hanging on that wall,” Niall gestured. “Convienent.”

“We’ve come far enough,” Louis huffed. “It’s a good omen.”

“Whatever you say,” Niall shrugged, brandishing his arm to peer around the new expanse of cave. “A lot of the same,”

“What’s that?” George pointed against the far wall, where only shadows could currently be seen. Niall turned, holding his arm far away from himself.

Harry was amazed to see an evidently man-made doorway stare them down. They all advanced together. The closer the got, the more it sounds like,

“Does anyone hear running water?” Louis asks incredulously, and his voice is so soft and lovely Harry wants to kiss him.

“What the fuck?” Is Niall’s response, which is fairly accurate.

It’s immediately apparent that through the open doorway is a waterfall. When Niall put the torch through the doorway, Harry could see cascading falls directly through of the doorway.

“Where is it coming from?” Harry stuck his hand out in front of himself, allowing the water to stream through his fingers.

“Where is it going, is the really important question.” Louis corrected. “We can follow it.”

“Fuck yes,” Niall cheered. “Something to count on.”

“Follow me,” Louis directed.

The water was cold as it poured over Harry’s head. It was chilling as it ran down his back, washing the dirt and grim down to the shallow river at his feet. He waited several beats underneath the water, tipping his head back to drink until Niall shoved him forward. Quickly, Niall handed Harry the torch, and it barely managed to not extinguish.

The stream led them on. Louis kicked the water at their feet, laughing all the while. His happiness was contagious.

Harry skipped, letting the water kick up around him. He must have splashed Louis, since the pirate captain turned around to smile at Harry.

“Copying me?!” Harry could hear the smirk and sass laced in Louis’ voice, and it made his heart race.

“Mhmm,” Harry murmured, biting his bottom lip. Harry was positive he always wanted to have as much fun as Louis did; always wants to love his life as much as Louis loves his. His entire attitude was contagious. Harry reached out to hold his hand, swinging their linked arms together back and forth. “You look like you’re having fun.”

“Oh, I am.” Louis agreed, turning back around to lead the group.

Too soon for Harry’s liking, they reach another seemingly dead end. Set against the cave wall, though, is a sign with small indented circles on either side.

“Dear Harry,” Louis breaks the silence. “What language is this, and what does it say?”

Harry stepped forward, bringing the light with him. Despite their tall shadows, Harry was able to barely make out the words. They were etched haphazardly into the rock. It was nearly impossible to make out where one word ended and where the next begins. And yet, several letters within each word were bolder and bigger than the others. It was very distracting.

“ _On_ _ce y_ ** _o_** _u’re_ ** _in_** **_y_** _ou can’t g_ ** _et_** **_o_** _ut_ ,” Harry read. “It’s a dead end note.”

“I don’t believe that,” Louis said, reaching up to trail his fingers against the scribed letters. “We haven’t come this far for some note to turn us around.”

“It says we’re stuck, though,” Harry countered. “We’re too far in.”

“Bullshit.” Louis shook his head.

Niall wedged between the two and began examining the lettering for himself. He traced each letter, though Harry could tell that Niall could make no meaning out of them. Harry was likely the only crew member with the ability to read, he realized, if the first mate was incapable of it.

“Why are these letters different?” Niall asked.

“I’m not sure.” Harry studied the lettering once more. “Because they’re in the middle of each word. That isn’t proper practice.”

“So it isn’t normal?” Louis asked.

“Not at all.” Harry confirmed, letting the random letters roll through his mind. ”That third letter is a ‘c’, and it shouldn’t be written that way.”

“Well then why is it?” Louis was looking to Harry for answers he doesn’t have.

“I have no idea!”

“Think about it.” Louis pressed. “There’s a reason, I know there is.”

“Alright,” Harry bit his bottom lip, focusing his entire attention on the ominous sign. The larger letters jumped out at him immediately, which was the strangest part of all. They seemed to be completely set apart from the other letters. As if they were more important than the others. Which, maybe they were?

“Alright,” Harry said again, thinking aloud. “I think we’re meant to take notice of these special letters. There’s a c, o, i, n, y, e, t, and another o. But why?”

“Do they spell something?” Niall asked.

“No,” Harry shook his head. “Nothing. That’s a random string of letters.”

“No, they aren’t.” Louis insisted. “Keep trying.”

“Lou, I just don’t think-”

“Harry, you’re our only hope.” Louis cut him off, taking his hands in his own as he spoke. “You have to crack this code. Without it, we may die in here.”

“That was positive,” Niall chuckled.

“It’s the truth.” Louis countered, though he didn’t taken his eyes off of Harry. “Find the hidden meaning.”

“Aye, aye,” Harry mumbled. He took a deep breath and focused back onto the sign before him.

He gazed at the sign, ignoring the seemingly unimportant letters. It was one letter at a time, and how it connected with the one directly in front of it. Louis had a firm hand at the small of Harry’s back, grounding him and reminding him of his importance to the crew. It was vitally important that he solved this, Harry knew, to prove that he belonged to be bosun of the Golden Dagger.

“Alright, so the first visible word would be ‘coin’,” Harry spoke up, finding it suddenly easy to see. Now that he had identified it, he couldn’t unsee the simple word. “And the next part reads ‘yeto’.”

“What the fuck is yeto?” Niall laughed. “Sorry, mate, never heard of it.”

“Yeto,” Louis murmured, ignoring Niall’s hysterics. “Coin yeto? Are you sure?”

“Positive,”

“Come on, lads, where have you heard that word before?” Louis asked.

“Is it a sea creature?” George looked puzzled. “Like an urchin kinda?”

“I don’t think so,” Louis disagreed.

“Maybe it’s a currency we’re unfamiliar with,” Niall suggested.

“Highly unlikely,” Louis shot back. “We’re still missing something, Harry.”

“That’s what it says. Unless maybe it’s supposed to read ‘coin ye to’.”

“Maybe,” Louis agreed, suddenly turning his pockets inside out. “Like, maybe it’s unfinished. Coin ye to give? Coin ye to use?”

“Yes!” Niall agreed, he too reaching into his pockets. He held out a gold doubloon then, flipping it onto his palm heads up. “Oh, good luck, then!”

“Put it in the little spot there, Niall.” Louis commanded, gesturing to the beforehand confusing indentions. Harry’s heart thumped erratically, somehow knowing that this was going to be huge. Niall slid the coin in easily, and it stuck, and the door rolled away, and this is it, Harry knows.

X

The moments Louis had found treasure sit in the forefront of his mind. And Louis knew he would remember this moment for the rest of his life. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face, nor stop the pattering of his quickening heart. Piles of gold, jewelry and other rich trinkets sat around them. Louis hadn’t given orders yet, so the three other pirates stood behind him. He’d heard Harry’s gasp, and he knew the feeling of finding something like this. It was enormous.

Louis’ eyes roamed over the cavernous room around them, allowed the excitement to roll off of him in waves. He wanted to memorize the way he felt just then, the exact beat of his overexcited heart. He wanted to scoop up arm-fulls of gold and relish the weight of it in his arms.

He took his first step towards the treasure, and gestured for the other three to follow. Niall broke into a mad dash, and Louis wasn’t far behind. Quickly he scooped up a large pile of gold into his arms, grabbing as many fist-fulls as he could manage. It was heavy, bearing down in his arms. Louis took a deep breath before opening his arms to allow the gold to fall out. He did it several times in a row, practicing picking up as much as he could manage. It was magical. He watched it twinkle at the corners of his eyes.

“This is amazing,” Harry’s voice was awed and very close. Louis turned to gauge his emotions, finding adoration and disbelief etched against his beautiful features.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Louis murmured, his own voice full of awe.

“I can’t believe this,” Harry breathed. Louis couldn’t help but to reach over and press his lips firm against Harry’s. Harry responded immediately, wrapping an arm around Louis’ neck.

“Thank you,” Harry murmured against Louis’ lips. Heat rushed inside of Louis, lighting his insides afire.

“Whatever for, my love?” Harry preened at Louis’ words, ducking down to bite at Louis’ bottom lip. Louis couldn’t deny this boy a thing.

“For this adventure, for believing in me,”

Louis answered by planting another kiss firmly against Harry’s lips. It felt like magic to sit atop a pile of gold, Harry in his arms. He heard Niall show off a large ring to George, telling him about giving it to Zayn as a token of his affection. He knew that they would need to find a way out, that they would need to carry as much treasure out as possible. But he didn’t stop to let it scare him. He didn’t try to work out the logistics. Instead, he squeezed his arms around Harry’s middle, capturing his lips once more.

X

EPILOGUE – Two Years Later

“You nervous?” Louis asked Harry. Harry stood in front of their large, gold-framed body-length mirror. In his grasps was the crown Harry and Zayn had spent hours completing. Not a seashell was out of a place. The large black pearl that Marina had gifted him was placed directly in the center.

“Yes.” Harry murmured, turning away from the mirror to look at Louis. His emerald eyes were twinkling, but Louis could feel his nervous energy.

“Don’t be.”

Harry chuckled. “Alright.”

Harry turned back to the mirror, patting at his curls. He looked perfect, in Louis’ own humble opinion. His hair was curled against his shoulders, his ruffled shirt pressed together with his black vest on top.

Louis strode towards Harry, his reflection joining Harry’s in the mirror. “I think you look perfect.”

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry smiled at Louis in the mirror. “I guess I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“That’s the spirit!” Louis cheered, leaning up to press a kiss against the expanse of Harry’s throat. “We can’t keep our crew waiting,”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand in his own, tugging him through the quarters and up towards the deck. He could feel Harry’s hand shake in his own.

“You’re perfect, my love,” Louis stopped abruptly, opening his arms to Harry. Harry easily slid into his embrace, his breathing finally calming.

“Thank you,”

“Always.”

Atop the deck, Louis and Harry were met with the entire crew already standing around. Niall and Zayn stood at the front of the crowd. Niall seemed to be telling a story, pausing once he saw the pair walking forwards. Niall grinned, gesturing for Louis and Harry to join them.

“Hey there, Louis,” Niall greeted.

“That’s Captain Louis, to you,” the crew laughed when Niall gave a mock bow.

“The floor is yours,” Niall cooed.

“The Golden Dagger has made history all along,” Louis began. “First ship to conquer the seven seas, first ship to travel as many miles, first ship to form a mermaid alliance, and now, first ship with a crowned prince.”

Harry stood firmly beside Louis, though Louis could feel him shaking. To Harry, this was a big deal. This wasn’t a kingdom he’d been born into, or a place he’d been forced to move to. Staying aboard the Golden Dagger was Harry’s choice. He’d worked his way up, from crew member to bosun. It didn’t matter that Louis had made up this new position, Crowned Prince of the Sea. Harry deserved it. He had the passion and the determination. He loved the Golden Dagger almost as much as Louis did. Louis never thought he’d find that.

The crew was cheering, and Louis took a moment to steal a glance at Harry. He was blushing, though his grin ate up most of his face. His dimples were on full display, and not a curl was out of place. He looked stunning.

“And so, it is my privilege to crown the lovely Harry of the Golden Dagger,” as Louis spoke, Harry bent down slightly. With the crown firmly in his grasp, Louis rose up to place the piece of jewelry atop Harry’s head. It glittered in the sunlight, catching light and dancing it atop the deck. “I present you with your Crowned Prince of the Sea!”

The crew cheered enthusiastically, and Louis couldn’t help the smile that climbed up his face. It felt like home standing beside Harry like this, aboard his ship among people he trusted with his life. Zayn and Niall stood cheering on Louis’ other side. The entire ocean lay out before them. Louis couldn’t wait to conquer them all again. Just for fun.

x fin


End file.
